


LONDON, BBY

by S (solrose)



Series: Isak & Even, sommer- og høstskriblerier [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Norsk | Norwegian
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 22,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12052248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrose/pseuds/S
Summary: Isak bare smiler, flytter blikket mot vinduet igjen og ser på de mørke skogene langs rullebana. Han strammer grepet om hånden til Even en anelse, trekker pusten dypt og lener hodet litt bakover mot flysetet idét flyet akselererer og letter fra bakken. Første ferietur sammen. Ordentlig ferie, kjærestetur til Storbritannias hovedstad.Isak og Even drar på ferietur til London.En slags fortsettelse av 'Mens hele verdensrommet slåss', men egentlig ikke. Post-sesong 4.





	1. to dager før avreise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeg lovte dere London, og jeg koser meg med de skribleriene jeg har hittil, men her er en slags teaser.

** Even ❤️ **

_21:40_

Er så fuckings klar for å dra på tur med deg

Jeg også

London, bby

om to dager

_21:41_

Har dobbeltsjekket at de har gratis wifi på hotellet

priorities

Ja ikke sant

hotellet ser bra ut da

Suite? ;)

Neh

Når vi er rike ❤️

deal

Så lenge vi har dobbeltseng og eget bad

eget bad❤️

 


	2. here we go

_Tirsdag kveld, hjemme hos Isak og Even_

“Mobillader ganger to, to adaptere, macen din, laderen - du har pakka kameraet? - pass ganger to...” Isak har tatt over senga deres, legger tingene som skal pakkes utover, mens Even sitter ved bordet og spiser. De skal ta flytoget tidlig på morgenen dagen etter.

Even nikker når Isak spør om kameraet, det ligger trygt i den vesle håndbagasjekofferten allerede. De har en liten koffert og en sekk, kofferten er hentet fra loftet til foreldrene til Even, også blir skolesekken til Isak pakket. De trenger ikke ha med seg så mye, men Isak går igjennom alt for å sørge for at det viktigste er med. “Du er faktisk jævlig god på å organisere ting,” sier Even og spiser salsarester fra tallerkenen sin med en bit av et pitabrød.

“Faktisk? Jeg er jo nødt, vi hadde blitt stoppa på Gardermoen hvis ikke jeg hadde vært god på dette,” sier Isak og himler med øynene når Even bare trekker på skuldrene. Han ler og reiser seg opp for å hjelpe Isak med bretting av klær.

“Jeg har vært på spontantur og husket passet mitt før, altså. Hadde sikkert huska passet….” mumler han, mest for seg selv, mens han tar en grå hettejakke ned fra klesstativet med klær som nå er tørre.

 

De snakka mye om Marokko og Marrakesh. Tilslutt hadde de blitt enige om at de ikke ville dra på sin første ferie sammen til et sted hvor homofili strengt tatt er forbudt. Det føltes merkelig og heldigvis langt unna, selv om noen av de nærmeste vennene deres var marokkanere. Sana og Elias, og foreldrene deres også, har heldigvis et litt annet syn på det. 2017 er kanskje et kaos ute i verden, men folks verdier har i det minste utviklet seg i riktig retning - i alle fall stort sett.

Planen er i stedet å dra til London. Isak har aldri vært i London, men Even har det. og en kveld hadde han satt seg ned for å planlegge, og nå er de endelig på ferie. Marokkansk mat kan de få hjemme hos Bakkoush uansett - og landet kommer til å være der for besøk i framtiden også. Øl og fish and chips i London kan være bra for denne sommeren.

_Onsdag formiddag, et fly fra Gardermoen_

De har funnet plass i flysetene på Norwegian-flyet, etter et par relativt hyggelige timer på Gardermoen. Så hyggelig som det blir på Gardermoen. Nå står flyverten i midtgangen og går gjennom demonstrasjonen sin. Isak sitter ved vinduet og Even i midtsetet ved siden av ei dame som sannsynligvis er i midten av trettiårene. To barn og det som virker til å være er mannen hennes sitter på andre siden av midtgangen. Flyet er straks klart til avgang, Isak har mobilen på flymodus og spillelista klar, telefonen ligger i fanget hans sammen med et krøllete par med ørepropper.

“Isak?” spør Even og får blikket til Isak rettet mot seg. Den varme hånden til Isak ligger på kneet hans der de sitter med bare noen centimeter mellom lårene sine. “Mhm?”

“Ikke. Gi. Meg. Boner. Her,” sier Even lavt, hvisker hvert ord, så Isak nærmest må lese det på leppene hans. “Ikke?” spør Isak og presser leppene sine sammen i et ertende smil, han begynner nesten å le. Blikket hans går raskt bort på kvinnen som sitter siden av Even, men hun har oppmerksomheten sin rettet mot familien som sitter på andre siden av midtgangen. Isak flytter hånden sin til armlenet mellom dem, men ikke uten å stryke den oppover låret til Even først. “Jeg prøvde ikke akkurat på det heller. Du tåler ingenting, jo,” sier han og får Even til å flire.

“Er ikke min feil,” sier han og tar hånden til Isak, lar de slanke fingrene finne plassen sin mellom hans, mens han legger beina i kors. Isak bare smiler, flytter blikket mot vinduet igjen og ser på de mørke skogene langs rullebana. Han strammer grepet om hånden til Even en anelse, trekker pusten dypt og lener hodet litt bakover mot flysetet idét flyet akselererer og letter fra bakken. Første ferietur sammen. Ordentlig ferie, kjærestetur til Storbritannias hovedstad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11 kommentarer på 61 ord er faktisk ubeskrivelig, men dere er best og jeg håper ikke dere har for høye forhåpninger. <3


	3. 9 3/4 og hotellrom

_Onsdag ettermiddag, London King’s Cross/St. Pancras_

England viser seg fra en av sine beste sider, med nesten skyfri himmel. De tar toget inn til London, både Isak og Even følger med ut av vinduet hele veien, selv om de sitter med ryggen til kjøreretningen. Even tar hånden til Isak når de kommer seg gjennom billettportene etter at toget har rullet inn på St. Pancras togstasjon og de forlater perrongen. De går hånd i hånd, Isak med sekk på ryggen og Even trillende på en liten koffert. Det er hundrevis av mennesker, alle på vei til et eller annet. Togstasjonen er stor, det er ikke lett å få oversikt, men Even virker til å vite hvor han skal.

“Okay, sorry, men når vi er her, så MÅ vi jo sjekke ut plattform 9 og trekvart,” sier han og får Isak til å himle med øynene. Han greier ikke la være å vise oppgittheten hans, selv om han jo gjerne blir med. “Jævlig forvirrende, men St. Pancras og King’s Cross er samme sted. Nesten, hvert fall,” forklarer Even mens han viser vei mellom de to togstasjonene. Han virker ikke egentlig så veldig forvirret. Isak ser seg om, lar blikket ta inn alle menneskene, de eldgamle byggene og alt det organiserte kaoset som er på en togstasjon. Even er mer målrettet, hvert fall akkurat nå. 

“J.K. Rowling sa visstnok i et intervju at når hun skrev de første scenene fra plattformen og toget, så tenkte hun egentlig på Euston togstasjon, hun bare innså det ikke,” sier Even når de litt senere står like ved den travle turistattraksjonen Harry Potter-referansen har blitt til. Det myldrer av folk og det er kø for de som vil ta bilde, selv om den går ganske raskt.

“Det er for mange store togstasjoner her. Er ikke rart hun ble forvirret,” sier Isak og flirer. Han betrakter Even mer enn han faktisk ser seg om, fordi Even nærmest virker til å boble av glede, bare over å være der. Isak kysser ham nesten automatisk på kinnet, han tenker ikke lenger over slik, det bare skjer naturlig når Even er som han er.

“La oss skaffe mat på veien,” sier Isak og kjenner hvordan magen hans skriker etter mat. “Hotellet er visst nærme.” Han finner telefonen sin for å undersøke.

“Vi finner helt sikkert noe på veien, jeg er sulten selv,” sier Even og følger med når Isak plotter inn adressen til hotellet deres i Google maps. “10 minutter bare,” sier han og peiler ut kursen.

En liten stund senere har de vært innom Subway og kjøpt med seg mat, før de fant hotellet. Det er et relativt stort hotell, med smale korridorer og mange etasjer. Rommet deres ligger i fjerde etasje og har utsikt mot gata utenfor, hvor toetasjes, røde busser kjører forbi.

Isak ligger utslått på den store, hvite hotellsenga og ser på Even etter at de har spist. “Er det noe på lista mi du er misfornøyd med?” spør han. Even ser på det Isak har skrevet opp som 'things to do in London' bakpå en konvolutt. I dag står det ingenting skrevet ned, men de andre dagene er fulle av planer, det er jo uendelig med ting å gjøre i byen. Museer, parker, turistattraksjoner. “Nope, det ser veldig fint ut. Jeg gleder meg, - og jeg har ikke noe imot å se ting mer enn én gang,” sier han og flirer. Even har jo vært i London tidligere, mens Big Ben og London Eye står på lista til Isak. “Har ikke så mye å si for meg,” sier Isak og smiler. "Selv om jeg skrev det der, så er det ikke så farlig. Så lenge vi gjør noe annet her enn i Oslo, ass. Og det gjør vi jo, er kult å være her."

“Mamma hilser." Even legger fra seg telefonen sin for å legge seg ned siden av Isak i senga, etter å ha oppdatert familiechatten sin om at de er trygt framme på hotellet. “Hils tilbake,” sier Isak og flytter seg litt nærmere Even, legger hendene sine rundt midjen hans. Han svarer ikke, bare finner munnen hans og kysser ham. Fingrene hans legger seg mot nakken hans og han lar seg dras inn mot Isak.

“Vil vi ut og utforske London allerede, eller har vi tid til å teste senga først?” spør Even og møter blikket hans, han skjønner at Isak er med uten at han trenger å si noe. Han lukker øynene og plasserer grådige kyss nedover halsen til Isak. “ _Hotellseng_ ,” mumler Isak og trekker pusten dypt, han holder pusten inne i flere sekunder, mens hånden hans raskt glir oppunder t-skjorta til Even. Han kjenner hvordan hele kroppen hans responderer - både hans og Evens.


	4. hotellrom

_Onsdag kveld, hotellrommet_

Dusjsåpa på hotellet lukter av vanilje, så nå lukter hele rommet svakt av vanilje. De har dusjet og kledd på seg, men endte opp i senga igjen. Even ligger med hodet i fanget til Isak, mens Isak drar fingrene gjennom håret hans. Kjenner det fuktige håret mellom fingrene og smiler, kjenner lukta av sjampoen hans, kjenner at han er varm i hele seg og veldig fornøyd. Prate om alt og ingenting, glemme tiden og hvor de er, så lenge de er sammen.

Isak påpeker hvor interessant det blir når Yousef kommer hjem fra Tyrkia, for Sana sier lite, men det er jo tydelig at det er noe der, et potensiale. “Det er ganske ålreit at vennene våre finner hverandre. Jeg spleiset jo nesten Vilde og Magnus helt selv,” sier Even lattermildt. “Tja. Etter at vi hadde forsøkt å backe han i flere måneder. Jeg er mest happy for Jonas, jeg,” sier Isak og drar svakt i en av Evens hårtuster. Even snur seg og vender ansiktet sitt mot ham.

“Ja? Han og Eva?”

“Hva nå enn som skjer mellom de, så virker det som om det går bra nå,” sier Isak. “Jonas sa at de tar det chill og Eva virker også ganske okay med det. Du vet jo hvordan de var når vi har på kino.”

“Det virket til å gå fint, for å si det sånn,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn.

“Ja, Jonas er fornøyd ass. Jeg tror Eva hadde godt av å være for seg selv en stund. Det var jævlig mye mas når vi begynte på Nissen. Ikke at jeg hjalp...” sier Isak og avbryter seg selv. Det er lenge siden, og det er ute av verden, men han vet likevel at han jo ikke var helt ærlig, at han selv begikk feil. Even bare ser på ham, blunker noen ganger uten å si noe. “Men uansett virker det som om Eva hadde godt av å finne seg selv eller noe sånn.”

“Finner man egentlig seg selv når man er atten?” spør Even tankefull og strekker seg for å rekke telefonen sin, som ligger til lading på nattbordet.

“Vettafaen, Even. Så langt har de første ukene som atten vært langt bedre enn de første ukene som sytten, for min del,” sier Isak og smiler.

“Selv om du har vært på Ullevål nesten hver eneste ukedag hittil?”

“Eh, ja.”

“Og selv om du måtte gjøre alt av husarbeid dritlenge fordi jeg ikke orket?”

“ _Ikke_. Drit i det,” sier Isak kort og sender Even et megetsigende blikk. Han orker ikke høre på at han nok en gang tviler på seg selv, tror han er en byrde.

“Du, ass,” mumler Even og strekker seg opp for å gi ham et kyss.

“Du vet, jeg forventer bare at du gjør _alt_ hvis jeg blir syk,” sier Isak ertende, løfter hodet til Even mot seg og flirer. Han lukker øynene og kysser Even, stryker fingrene opp i det fuktige håret hans og smiler mot leppene hans.

“Skal gjøre mitt beste,” lover Even når de etterhvert avbryter kysset, betydelig mye mer alvorlig, før han langsomt gnir nesa si mot Isaks i et eskimonuss. Even trekker pusten og rufser til håret sitt. “Nei, du, London er mer enn et hotellrom. Det er fristende å bare bli her, men likevel…”

“Det er fortsatt sol og fint ute, så det er vel på tide å faktisk utforske litt?” sier Isak, akkurat det Even tenker. “Lufte kameraet,” bekrefter han og gir Isak enda et kyss, før han setter seg opp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enhver kommentar blir satt stor pris på og jeg erter dere definitivt med å gi dere enda et hotellromkapittel ~~


	5. big ben

_Onsdag kveld, Westminster_  
Even insisterer på at de skal kjøre buss. Uten mål og mening, egentlig, men de er jo i London, så de finner en buss som går mot Westminster, hjertet av byen. De får plass foran i andreetasje av en av de klassiske, røde bussene som London er så berømt for. London er så moderne og oppdatert at de trenger ikke styre med å skaffe seg billett. Det holder å legge de kontaktløse bankkortene deres mot kortleseren, så nikker bussjåføren og lar de gå opp. De blir sittende skulder mot skulder og se på gatene, se byen fra bussen, uten å si noe med en gang. Trøttheten fra reisingen tar litt over, nå som adrenalinet over å være i en ny by har roet seg litt. Gater med gamle bygg, bussen kjører forbi flere kjente steder og etter en liten stund bestemmer Even for å peke ut kjente bygg. Togstasjoner, universitetsbygg, museer, kjente gater. Isak følger med, holder hånden til Even mens han lener seg svakt mot skulderen hans. Even er ivrig, uendelig glad for å være på tur, uendelig glad for at Isak lar han prate i vei, leke turguide på bussturen deres.  
  
En stund senere står de midt i byen, ved siden av det britiske parlamentet. Adrenalinet har skrudd seg opp igjen, de står sammen mellom alle turistene, taxiene, bilene og sola er langsomt på vei ned. Isak har hodet lent bakover for å se opp på Big Ben-tårnet. De står nesten rett ved siden av.  
  
“Visste du at vi egentlig har litt flaks med at vi er her nå? Akkurat nå, ikke om noen… måneder?” spør Isak og vender blikket sitt mot Even, som står med kameraet sitt rettet mot ham. Isak greier ikke la være å smile. Even ser dødsforvirret ut, skjuler ikke at han ikke aner hva Isak snakker om.  
  
“Hæ?”  
  
“En gang i august så skal de skru av Big Ben, eller, bjella inni da, så den ikke slår, fordi de skal renovere tårnet. De er nødt til å skru den av sånn at de som jobber med å fikse tårnet ikke får hørselsskader, så klokka kommer ikke til å slå normalt før om flere år. Jeg tror de snakket om 2021. Fire år, liksom, på renovering av et tårn.”  
  
“Wow,” sier Even og betrakter Isak med et smil, meget fornøyd med å ha filmet hele den lille ‘visste du?’-sekvensen hans. Han skrur av kameraet og vender blikket opp mot klokketårnet selv. “Det er et ganske ikonisk tårn, da,” kommenterer han og trekker på skuldrene.  
  
"Det er liksom ikke like stort som jeg trodde det skulle være, hvis jeg får lov til å si det," sier Isak og lener hodet bakover igjen. "Jeg vet ikke, jeg hadde bare sett for meg at det skulle være utrolig høyt. Det er ikke SÅ stort. Det er fint, da, sikkert," sier han og fnyser litt, vender blikket mot Even igjen.  
  
"Du driter egentlig litt i gamle bygg, ikke sant?" sier Even og flirer. Han drar ham mot seg og greier ikke la være å flire.  
  
"Faen da, jeg kommer jo med funfacts om oppussing og greier. Tror du jeg faker det, eller?"  
  
"Nei, det du sier er helt sikkert sant. Du er ikke god nok til å lyve til og finne på sånt - men ‘ _fint, da, sikkert’,_ " sier Even og imiterer Isak med et hevet øyenbryn og lekent smil.  
  
"Kjeften." Isak kysser ham i munnviken, samtidig som han setter albuen i siden hans og dytter ham litt unna. Even bare ler og rister på hodet, trekker ham inntil seg igjen og kysser ham ved tinningen.

De går langs Themsen sammen, mot Embankment undergrunnstasjon.

"Vi har glemt å snakke om London Eye. Har du lyst til at vi skal se på billetter?" spør Isak og lar Even ta hånden hans. "Det er en del av Evens datenight på søndag, baby," sier Even og gliser, mens han fletter fingrene sine inn i Isaks. "Evens datenight," mumler Isak og flirer, er nødt til å erte Even for de overromantiske tendensene hans. "Hvis du vil," legger Even raskt til og forsøker å finne blikket til Isak. Kanskje han har gått litt for langt? Datenight i London - er det kleint? For mye? "Høres jævlig cheesy ut," sier Isak og ser Even inn i øynene. Ordene hans stemmer ikke overens med uttrykket hans, for smilet hans avslører at selv om det kanskje er cheesy, så er Isak med. Even stopper og skakker på hodet, drar i armen til Isak så den andre gutten blir trukket mot ham. Inn mot kroppen hans.

"Ja?"

"Cheese is good," sier Isak og flirer. Han rister svakt på hodet, får Even til å fnyse av måten han rister på hodet av det han selv sier. "Men datenight? Er ikke hele turen bare... en lang date? Eller liksom, livet vårt?"

"Nei, nei. nei, for på søndag skal jeg ta med deg på date. _Jeg_ ta med _deg_ ," sier Even og setter blikket sitt i Isaks med et stort smil om leppene. "Så, jeg spanderer, det blir noe helt annet enn resten av ferien, for nå henger vi sammen, chiller, men på søndag-” Even avbryter seg selv og tar en kunstpause. “Det skal bli den beste daten du noen gang har vært på. Skikkelig gentleman style. Middag, London Eye, en helt episk kveld."

Isak himler med øynene, men smilet hans blir bare enda bredere. "Okei, det er føkkings cheesy, faktisk," sier han og ler. "Du er så jævla romantisk hele tida, håper ikke du savner at jeg er det? Jeg prøver, du vet det?" sier Isak og trekker litt unnskyldende på skuldrene.

"Jeg elsker det, Isak - du er så lite romantisk av deg at jeg synes du er dritsøt bare fordi du blir med meg på romantiske greier. Også gjør det ikke noe at du kjøper blomster av og til, da," sier Even og smiler når Isak slipper hånden hans og legger hendene sine om kjeven hans. Smilet hans blir bare enda større av det Isak sier, mens armene hans legger seg bak ryggen til Isak.

"Seriøst, Even, du er en jævla cheesy idiot, men jeg elsker deg. Masse.”

De står på elvebredden til Themsen, mens londonere og turister går rundt dem, men de kunne vært hvor som helst. Omgivelsene blir blurry, de er ikke lenger viktig. Even trekker Isak helt inntil seg når han blir kysset, han elsker hvordan Isak ikke er sjenert i det hele tatt, hvordan å kline på gata er noe de begge gjør med glede. Isak flytter hånden sin opp i håret til Even, trekker ham mot seg i kysset, tar pusten fra Even, omfavner ham i lukten av vaniljesåpe. Isak avslutter med et siste kyss mot overleppa hans.

"Middag snart, eller? Jeg er keen på burger," sier Isak og smiler av Even som drar hånden gjennom håret, fikser sveisen etter at Isak rotet med stylingen hans. Burger høres bra ut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluffen fortsetter, men de kom seg da ut av hotellrommet! tusen takk for at du leser, setter ekstra stor pris på alle som gir kudos og tilbakemelding i form av kommentarer <3


	6. mamma

 

> ** Mamma **
> 
> _16:04_
> 
> Håper flyturen gikk fint. Send melding når dere er framme på hotellet! Forventer at du bruker det nye kameraet mye.
> 
> _17:14_
> 
> Er på hotellet nå! Helt ålreit, vi fant lett fram. Bare 5 min unna King’s Cross. Lover selvsagt å bruke kameraet, hva tror du om meg?
> 
> _17:16_
> 
> Så fint! Har dere noen planer for kvelden? Hils til Isak og kos dere masse :) 
> 
> _21:34_
> 
> Oi, glemte å svare. Vi ble opptatt. Stakk og så på Big Ben. Isak hilser tilbake! sender deg bilde av oss på epost når vi er på hotellet. Middag nå, ble litt sent. God natt, hils pappa!
> 
> _21:40_
> 
> Vi legger oss nå! Natta, vennen 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> som alltid, tusen takk for alle kommentarer (og nye kudos!) ~~ <3


	7. insomniaen din

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ikke bare fløff, men mest fløff likevel

_Natt til torsdag, hotellrommet_

Etter å ha ligget stille i flere timer, lyttet taust til pusten og den svake snorkingen til Even, reiser Isak seg opp fra hotellsenga. Det funker åpenbart ikke å bare ligge der, samme hvor komfortabelt det egentlig er. Tankene hans er urolige og han får ikke sove, uten at han skjønner hvorfor. Han gjør sitt beste for å komme ut av senga uten å gjøre noen bevegelser som er altfor brå. Hodet til Even ligger mot skulderen hans og han sniker seg forsiktig vekk, kaster et ekstra blikk mot kjæresten når hodet hans er trygt plassert på puta, før han tusler stille over det teppedekte gulvet for å gå inn på badet. Han tisser, selv om han egentlig ikke må.

“Isak?”

“Ja?” spør Isak og åpner baderomsdøra når Even roper på ham. Han stikker hodet ut fra badet. Even ligger naken i senga, vendt mot Isak, fullstendig inntullet i den store, hvite hotelldyna. Isak ser på ham med et unnskyldende blikk, mente virkelig ikke å vekke ham.

“Du er våken.”

“Du også. Sorry.”

“Det gjør ikke noe,” hører Isak Even si mens han selv snur seg vekk fra døra og skrur på vasken.

“Hva faen er dette egentlig, Even? Hvorfor får jeg ikke sove nå?” spør han fra badet, mens han står og vasker hendene sine. Han spør som om Even har svaret, men egentlig spør han mest ut i luften. Alt er jo fint, han er på ferie med Even, de har en god seng og han er kjempesliten. Det er ingen grunn til at han ikke skal sovne. Etter å ha vasket hendene, skrur han krana over på kaldt og samler hendene under vannet for å drikke fra det kalde vannet. Det smaker ikke som hjemme, men det er vann.

“Er det noe du tenker på?” spør Even, han gnir seg i ansiktet og ser opp i taket. Isak har bare slått på lyset inne på badet, sikkert i et forsøk på å la kjæresten fortsette og sove. Too late.

“Nei. Er jo faen meg ikke det heller, ikke noe spess. Bare det vanlige,” sier han og blir stående ved siden av baderomsdøra.

“Kom og legg deg her med meg, så kan vi snakke om det vanlige, hæ?” sier Even, fremdeles litt groggy, selv om han er veldig klar for å snakke i hjel tankene til Isak med ham. Isak sier ingenting, bare kryper under dyna igjen, lar de kalde hendene finne veien til midjen til Even. Han trekker på smilebåndet når han merker hvor kilen Even er, hvor mye kjæresten hans vrir seg akkurat nå, bare på grunn av at hendene hans er kalde.

“Snakke om hva?”

“Insomniaen din,” hvisker Even og strekker på halsen når Isak kryper inntil ham. Han får de kyssene han har lyst på. “Vil ikke snakke, jeg har ikke noe å si,” hvisker Isak. Han presser leppene sine gjentatte ganger mot den myke halsen til kjæresten, mens Even rolig grer gjennom krøllene hans med fingrene. “Jeg burde jo sovet for lengst uansett, sant?” sier Isak, mumlende mot halsen til Even, og virker veldig oppgitt.

“Åh, baby. Du har ikke sovet i det hele tatt?” spør Even og kysser overleppa hans lett. “Eh,” mumler Isak, han lukker øynene med et sukk, men drar Even inntil seg.

“Hvis du ikke vil snakke, så kan du ikke gjøre så mye annet enn å prøve og sove,” sier Even og stryker ham langsomt over ryggen.

“Takk, ass. Det har jeg ikke prøvd.” Even kjenner igjen fortvilelsen og frustrasjonen i stemmen til Isak.

“Shit, kanskje du burde?”

“Fuck off.”

Isak kjenner hvordan brystet til Even beveger seg. Han trekker pusten, akkurat som om han skal til å si noe, men han ombestemmer seg og puster langsomt ut.

“Unnskyld,” sier han lavt etter en altfor lang stillhet. Isak rynker på nesa, selv om Even ikke ser det. “For hva?” spør han og stryker fingrene langsomt over brystet til Even. Kjenner formen av brystkassa hans. “At jeg ikke har bedre råd enn ‘prøv å sove’. At jeg sovnet selv,” sier Even lavt, han hvisker det nesten. “Ikke si sorry. Du kan ikke noe for det, og det er bare bra at du sover,” sier Isak lavt. “Gidder ikke krangle om det. Sorry at jeg vekte deg.” Han høres kjempesliten ut og Even ser på ham med smale øyne.

“Ikke si unnskyld du heller. Jeg er glad jeg er våken med deg. Men er du sikker på at du ikke ligger og tenker på noe?”

“Tenker jo, da.”

“Jeg tenker, altså er jeg. Men Isak…”

“Jeg vet det, Even. Hadde sagt det hvis det var noe spess. Men det er liksom ikke det.”

“Liksom ikke?”

“Jeg gidder ikke grave i tankene mine.”  
“Det kan hende det hjelper,” sier Even rolig og drar hånden sin gjennom håret til Isak.

“Vil faen meg bare sove.”

Isak drar hendene over ansiktet sitt og sukker tungt. “Kom her,” mumler Even og pakker armene sine rundt Isak. “Bare lukk øynene, okei? Også slapper du av, og prøver å sove. Jeg er her, ikke vær redd for å vekke meg. Vi har ferie, vi har fri, det gjør ikke noe om vi er oppe hele natta,” sier Even lavt.

“Klokka er halv fire.”

“Drit i klokka. Jeg har seriøst ikke noe imot å være våken med deg. Minutt for minutt, Isak,” sier Even alvorlig og ser på ansiktet til Isak. Fingrene hans stryker inn i håret hans, mens Isak åpner øynene og ser på ham. Han sier ingenting, men lukker øynene for å kysse Even. De kryper tettere inntil hverandre under den hvite hotelldyna og kysser langsomt, lar alt annet være sånn det er. Ingenting mer blir sagt mellom de, men en liten stund senere ligger Even og hører på pusten til Isak som til slutt sovnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hver eneste kommentar og tilbakemelding fra dere driver det jeg skriver framover, virkelig, tusen takk! <3


	8. fikser frokost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hotellromscene igjen?

_Torsdag morgen, hotellrommet & gata_

Det piper i alarmen til Even ti over ni og han skrur den av så fort han greier, vil ikke at den skal fylle hele rommet. Han smiler når han skjønner at Isak fremdeles sover. Klokka har passert ni på morgenen, det er lyst på hotellrommet deres og solstrålene skinner inn mellom de tunge gardinene. Isak sover mot overarmen til Even, som han forsiktig sniker vekk når han merker at det prikker ubehagelig i hele armen hans. Han ruller seg forsiktig unna, lar kjæresten sove videre. Isak ser helt nydelig ut der han ligger, med solbrune skuldre mot den hvite hotelldyna og sol i de blonde krøllene. Even setter seg opp i senga, sjekker telefonen sin - ingen meldinger, ingenting, men bare 7% batteri. Han tar mobilladeren ut av Isak sin og inn i sin egen, før han finner fram skisseblokka si.  
Etter en dusj og flere blikk på Isak, som stadig vekk sover rolig, bestemmer han seg for å kjøpe frokost. Tegningen fra tidligere, av en sovende gutt med lyst hår og solstråler mot ryggen, rives ut fra boka. Han skriver en liten beskjed til Isak, før han legger lappen på sin egen hodepute. _Isak-engel. Jeg fikser frokost, er snart tilbake!_

Det merkes godt at det kommer til å bli en varm dag, sola står høyt på himmelen og Even ser seg om på gata. Han angrer nesten på at han tok på seg jeans, for det er varmt allerede. Hotellet deres er bare noen minutter unna King’s Cross togstasjon, så det er mange muligheter for mat. Han tenner en sigarett og tar seg god tid, vel vitende om at Isak kan sove lenge når han har muligheten. Det er noe i friheten med å være på ferie - ha tid og mulighet til å gjøre akkurat det han vil, akkurat det de vil. Det er unektelig deilig å ha ferie, være i et annet land. Det er befriende å vite at han ikke blir kjent igjen av noen, bare være med være med Isak, helt chill og ansvarsfritt. Særlig når Isak tar seg av billetter og kart. Han sitter lenge for seg selv og ser på folk, ser folkemengdene bevege seg fram og tilbake, før han ender opp med å kjøpe noe frokostgreier fra Pret a Manger. Han balanserer med seg en pose og to store kopper med kaffe tilbake til hotellet.

“Halloo?” spør Even når han tusler inn på hotellrommet deres, klokka har begynt å nærme seg halv elleve. Han får ingen svar, men senga er et eneste rot og han hører dusjen, som skrus av bare sekunder etter han lukket døra bak seg.

“Halla.”  
Isak stikker hodet sitt ut av badet, sammen med damp fra dusjen, og sender Even et strålende smil. “Good morning,” sier Even og balanserer maten og kaffekoppene mens han strekker seg for å gi den nakne Isak et kyss. Isak er våt, har vanndråper over hele seg. Even gliser, mens Isak rister i et av de store, hvite hotellhåndkleene. Blikket til Even følger med mens han tørker seg.

“Du er så jævlig fin, Isak.”

“Du óg. Og jeg elsker deg for kaffe. Og tegning,” sier Isak og strekker på nakken sin der han står foran speilet. “Men ikke for føkkings sugemerke, ass,” legger han til og rynker på nesa mens han stryker fingrene sine over huden på halsen. Even flirer - Isak klagde ikke i går, så da må han bare deale med det nå.

“Synd det..." sier Even sarkastisk og ler, ler av Isak som prøver å klage. "Men så gjør jeg opp for det med kaffe. Og noe random mat, men jeg er hvertfall sulten,” sier han og setter fra seg kaffekoppene på nattbordet. “Er jævlig varmt ute, forresten, anbefaler shorts,” legger han til og smiler når Isak trekker på seg en boxer fra kofferten, som allerede har blitt ganske rotete. Isak dumper ned i senga uten å kle på seg noe mer, han bare strekker seg etter kaffekoppen og tar en stor slurk. De spiser frokost i senga, drikker kaffe og koser seg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alternativet til Even og Isak på høstferie (eller sykehus ;) ) fortsetter, og jeg setter STOR pris på alle som er med til London <3


	9. kald kaffe

_ Torsdag formiddag, hotellrommet _

“Digg å våkne i London?” spør Even og lar fingrene gli over ryggraden til Isak, hvor solstrålene fremdeles preger huden hans. Fingrene til Even glir gjennom det fuktige håret hans, mens Isak ligger med ansiktet mot den store puta. 

“Mhm.”

“Er du fortsatt trøtt?” 

“Jeg sov ikke i det hele tatt før vi snakka sammen i natt,” innrømmer Isak og snur seg med et stønn. Bekrefter at han er trøtt, han føler seg sliten, selv om han jo har det veldig bra. Han drar hendene over fjeset og gjennom håret, før han ser på kjæresten. Even ruller over på siden og følger med på Isak med blikket sitt.

“Jeg vet ikke ass, Even. Skjønner ikke hva som skjer, alt er faen meg egentlig fint, jeg burde jo sovne.”

“I en ideell verden, ja. Men en ideell verden finnes egentlig ikke, så vi må bare ta til takke med det vi har,” sier Even og kysser skulderen hans. Even setter seg på sengekanten og plukker opp underbuksa si fra gulvet, hvor den havnet ganske rett etter frokosten. Isak bare ser på ham, uten å si noe. 

“Du kan vekke meg, vet du?”   
“Vil jo ikke det, da.”

“Sov du før vi dro hjemmefra?”

“Har sovet helt fint hjemme i sommer,” sier Isak og setter seg opp. “Hvertfall stort sett.” Han rister på kaffekoppen fra frokosten, sluker den siste slurken med kaffe som nå er kald, før han reiser seg for å finne klærne sine. 

“Æsj, ass, kald kaffe.”

“Sånn skjer når du ikke kler på deg før vi spiser frokost,” sier Even og lukter på kaffen som er igjen i hans egen kopp. Han sender Isak et glis, før han drikker opp kaffen med en liten grimase.

“Jeg får sikkert sove til kvelden. Håper da det. Er sikkert bare stressa eller noe, det er jo nytt sted og greier,” sier han og drar opp flere t-skjorter fra sekken sin. “Vil du ha denne?” spør Even og kaster en grå t-skjorte på ham med et smil. Isak tar den på seg, før han finner shortsen sin. 

“Yes.” 

Tidligere i sommerferien hadde de besøkt noen slektninger av Even i Vestfold og pakkingen deres hadde vært utrolig dårlig planlagt, så de hadde bare hatt med seg et par plagg på deling, denne gangen har de i det minste fått med seg nok skjorter til begge to. Even tar på seg den hvite t-skjorta som tidligere havnet på gulvet, men finner en shorts nå. Han står og ser på Isak, litt tankefull. 

“Jeg vet det er slitsomt å ikke sove ordentlig, men… Du vet at jeg er her, ikke sant? Hvis det er noe?” sier han og presser leppene sammen, vurderer Isak med blikket. 

“Jeg vet serr ikke hva som gjør at jeg ikke får sove.”

“Fuck det da. Det er vel ikke alle soveproblemer som er så dype. Bare… vekk meg hvis du ikke får sove, så finner vi på noe. Du har jo sovna hundre ganger mens vi har sett på film og sånn, det er ikke noe vits at du ligger for deg selv og sliter med at du ikke får sove. Okay?” 

“Mh, ja, sikkert,” sier Isak og strekker på seg. Han går bort til vinduet og åpner det på vidt gap, kjenner varmen fra London i sommervær komme inn i rommet, lufte vekk litt av den innestengte luften i rommet. “Fyfaen så fint det er ute. Museum først?” spør Isak og ser på Even med et smil, der han står i solskinnet og finner fram kameraet sitt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> så kom det visst et kapittel til! kudos og kommentarer er helt fantastisk, tusen takk. <3


	10. natural history

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turistattraksjon dag 2

_Torsdag formiddag, Natural History Museum_

“Herregud,” mumler Even og blir stående og se på kartet han har funnet. Det henger et stort kart på veggen, med oversikt over hele Natural History Museum. Han rister svakt på hodet - det er altfor mange utstillinger, altfor mange etasjer.

“Eh. Herregud. Bare bygget i seg selv er jo noe å se på, også er det så mange utstillinger også...”

“Kan vi gå på måfå?” spør Isak og slipper hånden til Even. Han har plukket med seg en brosjyre med nøyaktig samme kart som Even står og studerer. “Blåhvalmodell?” spør han så og lar blikket gå opp i taket. Flere hundre år gammelt bygg, en helt enorm hall, med store, mektige trapper. Utallige saler, fylt med vitenskap. “Blåhvalmodell høres fett ut,” sier Even, han konstaterer at det er deres første mål for dagen med et lite nikk.

Even filmer Isak som plutselig ser liten ut ved siden av en modell av den største skapningen som finnes på jordkloden. Blåhvalen ser faktisk ganske realistisk ut, samme hvor malplassert den virker. De vet ikke engang om det er lov til å filme der, men de fikk komme inn selv om kameraet hang synlig rundt halsen til Even, så de satser på at det går fint. Isak himler med øynene når de en halvtime senere får en japansk turist til å ta bilde av de foran et dinosaurskjelett, men de får til et fint bilde likevel.

Et av rommene de går inn i er dedikert til trær. Løvtrær, med alt livet som finnes inne i trær, på blader, i barken, og de mange, fantastiske prosessene til løvtrær med fotosyntese, fargerike løv som faller ned og nye blader hver eneste vår. Et grønt rom, med modeller av forstørrede insekter i glassmonitorer under føttene deres.

“Akkurat dette likte jeg ikke,” sier Even og ser på en modell av noe som ser ut som et tusenbein på størrelse med en slange. Modellen beveger seg under skosålene hans. Isak ser på ham, ser vekk fra plakaten om fotosyntese og celler i blader.

“Faen ass, jeg burde hatt tilgang på dette museet før biologieksamen. Dette er så utrolig mye mer forståelig enn boka mi, enda dette er på engelsk,” sier han og ser på utstillingen igjen, som tydelig forklarer prosessen.

“At du gidder tenke på skole når du har ferie,” sier Even og rister på hodet.

“Mener bare at dette er mye mer spennende. Skolebøker gjør alt så jævlig kjedelig, skulle tro de likte at vi sovnet i timen.”

Han kommer bort til Even. De blir stående sammen og se på en rekke med fotografier av forskjellige trær verden over, før Isak etterhvert går videre og tar Even med på en jordskjelvsimulator. Overalt er det turister, de hører forskjellige språk rundt dem hele tiden - og av og til norsk også.

“Human evolution next?” spør Isak når han er ferdig med å se en videosnutt om vulkaner.

“Hvis du vil, så.”

“Er du lei?”

Even har sluttet å ta bilder, følger mest etter Isak som nærmest hopper fra utstilling til utstilling med en gang han finner noe nytt og interessant å lese på. Det virker endeløst. De har sett på alt fra tidenes minste fiskeskjelett til vulkanutbrudd. Evens kapasitet til å ta inn ny informasjon har blitt brukt opp og han har ikke lyst til å fylle hele minnekortet på kameraet med opptak av Isak som snakker om realfag - han har sikkert filmet nesten en time allerede, enda de fleste av klippene hans er korte.

“Neida. Og evolusjon er jo spennende,” sier han og ser på Isak, som fukter leppene sine med tungespissen.

“Seriøst, takk for at du gidder å la meg nerde på naturhistorisk museum.”

“Jeg liker at du er litt geni.”

“ _Litt_?”

Øyenbrynet til Even reiser seg, Even trenger ikke engang gi noen respons, for Isak fnyser. Det er en etablert sak mellom de at det er Isak som er nerden, Isak som liksom er den smarte. Han lener seg fram for et kyss i stedet for å fortsette ertingen og Even strekker gjerne på nakken sin for å kysse ham. Et lite sukk unnslipper Evens lepper og Isak legger hånden sin mot armen hans.

“Sikker på at du gidder mer?”

“Okei, så er jeg kanskje litt lei. Vi har vært her dritlenge. Kan vi gå ut i sola etter neste utstilling?”

“Seff,” sier Isak og klemmer skulderen til Even. “Vi kan stikke i en park eller noe.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det er såpass lenge siden jeg har vært på museum i London selv at jeg håper ingen føler dette er mismatch med hvordan det er på natural history museum.  
> Uansett - halla, I’m back og gutta er fortsatt på sommerferie i London.


	11. bokstavelig talt gress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forestill dere sommer, folkens! varme! sol! blå himmel! grønt gress!

_ Torsdag ettermiddag, Hyde Park _

En time senere ligger de på magen i gresset. De har funnet seg en fredelig gressflekk, et lite område for seg selv, selv om Hyde Park uansett er full av mennesker på en varm dag som denne. Sola skinner, det er mennesker i alle aldre spredd utover gresset, mens andre går. Noen går fort, på vei til et eller annet, mange har med seg hunder, de fleste er lettkledde, noen har hijab og lange skjørt, noen har dress. Variasjonen er stor, men det gjør det bare enda mer spennende å følge med på alle sammen. 

De har spist litt, sørget for at de ikke blir dehydrert i sola, tiden hadde gått fort mens de var på museum, så de var begge sultne. Even ligger på magen nå, brystet mot gresset. Han driter i at han sikkert får grønske på t-skjorta, han ser på alle menneskene som gjør forskjellige ting i den enorme parken. Isak sitter lent bakover, med beina utstrakt ved siden av kroppen til Even.

“Har du lyst på hund?” spør han plutselig.

“Mhm. Jeg har jævlig lyst på hund. Eller katt. Ikke nå, vi har verken plass eller tid, men ja, jeg har lyst på hund - eller katt,” sier Even og ser på Isak. Blikket til Isak følger en dame som går tur med to schæferhunder. 

“Jeg også. Ser heller for meg selv med hund enn katt, ass,” sier Isak og ler. Even er ikke overrasket. 

“Hund it is.”

“Du vet jeg hadde hund som liten?”

“Du var sikkert den beste hundeeieren i hele verden.”

“Altså, hun var jo ikke  _ min.  _ Jeg var tre, liksom. Vokste litt opp med henne, da. Eller, hun var jo en voksen hund allerede når vi fikk henne... Dritfin hund."

“Mm, jeg husker bildene.”

Even hadde med glede sett gjennom alle bildene han kom over fra barndommen til Isak. Et par søte bilder av en krøllete Isak sammen med en hund, bilder som var rundt ti år gamle, hadde til og med blitt lagret på telefonen hans, til Isaks håpløse protester. Han kunne ikke la være, og Isak synes egentlig det var sjarmerende.

“Kan vi ligge her hele dagen?”

“Ja,” sier Isak og napper gress opp fra bakken, plukker gresstrå og kaster mot Even, ser på hvordan det grønne flyr litt i den svake vinden, før de faller over ryggen til Even.

“Og hvordan ser timeplanen din ut?”

“Jeg har ikke noen timeplan.”

Even snur seg, løfter seg først opp på albuene, før han heiser seg opp i sittende stilling. Isak børster vekk gress fra ryggen hans. 

“Eh, jo, det har du,” sier Even og flirer.

Han flytter seg så han ligger med hodet mot beina til Isak, legger seg ned igjen. Bakhodet hans mot lårene hans, blikket opp mot den skyfrie himmelen. 

“Ikke egentlig. Det er et forslag, hvis vi ikke har en sterk følelse for hva vi vil,” sier han og drysser gresstrå i fanget til Even. 

“Og akkurat nå tror jeg vi bare vil være her ass,” legger Isak til og flytter fingrene sine til håret til Even. Han plukker i hårstråene hans, i stedet for gresset, mens Even ser opp på himmelen. Den er fortsatt blå og det er varmt i lufta, selv om sola henger litt lavere nå.

“Ja, okay. Orker ikke gjøre noe annet enn dette. Kanskje is.”

“Definitivt is, ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> elsker dere som alltid!


	12. pistasj, toffee, sjokolade og appelsin

_ Torsdag ettermiddag, Hyde Park _

Even kommer tilbake fra den lille kiosken med en enorm iskrem, etter å ha stått i en kø som virket uoverkommelig, men gikk ganske fort likevel. “Det ble billigere med fire kuler oppå hverandre enn to hver,” sier han og forklarer dermed hvorfor han kun har én is med seg tilbake. Én iskjeks, med fire store kuler iskrem oppå, en grønn, en mørkebrun, en lysebrun og en oransje kule.

“Ja, okay. Herregud, det kommer jo til å smelte før vi får spist opp,” sier Isak og ser på Even med en latter. Varmt vær, sol og italiensk iskrem. Even ser på hånden sin, hvor smeltet sjokoladeis allerede renner nedover mot håndleddet hans. Han løfter isen litt opp i været, som om det hjelper for å senke tempoet på smeltingen. 

“Smarting. Redd isen, nå,” sier Isak og flirer.

Even sprer tunga si mot den grønne kula med iskrem, mens blikket hans møter Isaks. Han hever et øyenbryn ertende mens han slikker i seg pistasjis som allerede er i ferd med å smelte. Isak gir ifra seg en lyd fra langt bak i halsen, en lyd som får smilet til Even til å spre seg i hele ansiktet hans. “Jammen så hjelp meg da.”

“Fyfaen,” mumler Isak og himler med øynene.

“Hold den,” sier Even og strekker hånden sin mot Isak. Klønete, men likevel suksessfullt, får de til å overføre den rennende isen fra Even til Isak uten at for mye av den havner i gresset mellom dem. Isak setter leppene sine mot en av de lysere kulene, stikker tunga mot den myke isen. “Karamell?” mumler han og slikker seg om leppene etter å ha spist omtrent halve av den store iskremkula i én munnfull.

“Toffee.”

“Pistasj, sjokolade, toffee… og?”

“Appelsin.”

Isak stikker tunga si mot den oransje sorbetkula som nesten har smeltet inn i sjokoladeisen. En frisk smak av sitrus og appelsin, blandet med den søte sjokoladesmaken, sprer seg fra spissen av tunga hans og inn i munnen. Han kjenner at smeltet iskrem drypper ned på hånden hans, men er mer opptatt av å spise isen så fort som mulig enn å gjøre noe med det.

“Dritdigg med sjokolade og appelsin da,” sier Even og biter av en del av kjeksen alle iskulene smelter ned i, før han med blikket mot Isak åpner munnen og spiser av sjokoladeisen med en dramatisk bevegelse med tunga. Isak slikker i seg en stor del av appelsinsorbeten, men svelger ikke. I stedet kysser han Even og lar smaken av appelsin igjen blande seg med den søte sjokoladesmaken, lar tunga møte den andre, mens øynene hans glir igjen. 

“Så lenge du ikke spytter kaffe i munnen på meg,” mumler Even en stund senere, mens isen smelter mellom leppene deres. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonus til dere her, vi er fortsatt i sommerstemning. gutta blir solbrente, helt sikkert, de sitter fortsatt i sola.  
> dere er så søte, så håper dere liker litt kliss også <3


	13. aftersun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Har så lyst til å skrive for tiden, men knapt muligheten... ♡ hjerter til hele skamdinavia, aktiviteten her inne er herlig å se.

_Tidlig kveld, Hyde Park_

Varmen hadde gjort de begge veldig slitne. Sola stekte hele dagen, det var nesten for varmt. Isak dristet seg til å ligge i gresset i Hyde Park uten t-skjorte en stund, mens Even til slutt blir lei og ikke greier å la være og tenke på at de ikke har tatt på solkrem i det hele tatt. Isak har sovnet, han ligger med t-skjorta over hodet og bar overkropp, huden hans ser varm og fuktig ut. Men han sovnet. Even reiser seg opp og tar den siste slurken av det lunkne vannet de hadde med seg, før han tar med seg kameraet sitt for å ta noen bilder. Ekorn i loddrett stilling langs trestammer.

Han kommer tilbake en liten stund senere, Isak ligger fremdeles og steker i ettermiddagssola, med t-skjorta som dekker ansiktet hans. Even sparker forsiktig i undersiden av sålen på de slitte vansene hans, vekker ham enda han egentlig ikke har så veldig lyst.

“Eveeen,” sier Isak og våkner, han legger armene over hodet, skygger for sola, mens han vender hodet til siden.

“Jeg har to problemer med dette. Én. Du er jævlig deilig og det tar for mye av fokuset mitt. Nei, vent, jeg har tre problemer med dette. Nummer to. Alle andre kan også se hvor deilig du er. Tre. Du kommer til å bli solbrent. Enten blir du sikkert så solbrent at det faktisk gjør vondt, eller så får du sakte, men sikkert hudkreft. Og jeg tror det også er ganske vondt…” sier Even og står over Isak.

“Mh, ja, okei. Avkjølende dusj på hotellet eller?” spør Isak og setter seg opp, han drar en hånd gjennom det bølgete håret som føles altfor varmt. Han er svakt fortumlet etter å ha sovet.

_Torsdag kveld, hotellrommet_

En stund senere er de begge ute av dusjen. Even har konkludert med at Isak ikke er spesielt solbrent, men at han selv er som en hummer i nakken.

“Tåler du ikke sol?” spør Isak og flirer mens de står på det lille badet på hotellrommet deres og ser på at duggen på speilet forsvinner langsomt. Hånden til Isak stryker kjølig fuktighetskrem over nakken hans og han kjenner effekten nesten med en gang. Det var først når de sto sammen i dusjen at han merket hvor kraftig sola hadde vært mot nakken hans. Å kjenne Isak smøre ham nå, mens de begge står nydusja, er utrolig deilig.

“Tydeligvis ikke. Det er jeg som kommer til å få kreft av oss,” sier Even og flirer.

“Surprise, surprise,” mumler Isak, men han smiler. Han presser leppene sine mot kinnet til Even og klyper ham i rumpa, før han drar på seg underbuksa. Fingrene til Isak stryker over kragebeinet til Even, over de nye, mørke flekkene han selv lagde i en rekke over den lyse huden hans.

“Du er for snill, ass. Skal liksom ta hevn,” sier Even og legger hånden sin mot nakken til Isak, han stryker tommelen sin over det store sugemerket som preger halsen hans.

“Okey, Even, hvis poenget er å lage et jævlig synlig merke… you win,” sier han og gliser, løfter haka si og vrir seg unna. “Men, du vet, du synes det var deilig,” hvisker han, fremdeles med fingrene over de svakere sugemerkene langs kragebeinet til Even. “Seff,” sier Even lavt og gir ham et mykt kyss. “Hva er klokka?” spør Even mens han kler på seg. Jeans denne gangen.

“Kvart over sju. Ikke rart jeg er sulten…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤❤ please hold ut med London-historien min...


	14. mer øl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pub et eller annet sted

_ Torsdag kveld, Soho  _

Byen utenfor er fortsatt varm, selv om sola ikke lenger steker høyt på himmelen. De har funnet en fin pub og sitter i kjelleren, hvor lav rock spilles og det er levende lys på bordet. Det står også et par tomme glass på bordet, sammen med tallerkener etter maten deres. Tidenes beste fish and chips, faktisk. Det har ikke noe å si hvor lenge de har sittet der, for de har all verdens tid akkurat nå. 

“La oss dra på en nattklubb,” sier Even. Isak ser bort på ham, fnyser litt. “Serr?”

“Ja, hvorfor ikke?”

“Ehh,” begynner Isak, men blir fort avbrutt av Even. 

“Tenk, da, bare du og meg,” sier han og ser inn i øynene til Isak. Det er nesten umulig å se vekk. “Ingen full venn å passe på eller styr med å sørge for at alle kommer hjem. Bare oss, vi kan danse så mye vi vil, bare oss to, uten at noen vi kjenner synes vi blir for klengete,” sier Even og gliser, han flytter seg nærmere Isak og legger hånden mot kjeven hans. 

“La oss finne en bra klubb og ha det gøy,” sier han og får Isak til å smile. Even har åpenbart fått en idé, funnet noe han har lyst til å gjøre. 

“Ja, okay,” sier han og lener seg fram for å kysse Even. 

Han trekker ham inntil seg der de sitter siden av hverandre på banken. Det skjer nesten ubevisst, trangen etter å kjenne Even mot seg tar over. Fingrene til Isak grer rolig gjennom håret hans. “Jeg er ganske sikker på at jeg hadde hoppet fra et fly sammen med deg, hvis du hadde hatt lyst til det. Nattklubb er fint,” sier han og flirer. Even ser på ham med de blå øynene sine, før han lukker de og møter leppene og tunga hans på nytt. Isak drar ham mot seg, griper om nakken hans, får ikke nok, og Even responder. Kysser, og han flytter seg nesten oppå fanget til Isak. De glemmer begge hvor de er, glemmer at de sitter i hjørnet av en fremmed pub, helt til Isak trekker pusten dypt når han merker at Evens hånd stryker såvidt innenfor bukselinningen hans, han kjenner fingrene hans mot hoftebenet sitt og kommer på hvor de er. Han åpner øynene igjen og Even møter blikket hans. De trenger ikke si noe, men Even åpner likevel munnen.

“Samme her, Isak. Jeg hadde gjerne dratt til månen med deg, jeg. Men jeg tenkte altså på å danse...” hvisker han, pannen hans er lent mot Isak sin. 

“I’m in.” 

Isak gir ham et siste kyss, før de lar hverandre gå. Even bruker noen sekunder på å få tilbake pusten. “Mer øl, i såfall?” sier han med et flir og reiser seg, han skyver vinglasset sitt til side og går mot baren. Isak nikker og følger den høye tjueåringen med blikket. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hva tenker vi om Evak på nattklubb?


	15. ikke tjueårsgrense

_Sent torsdag kveld, Soho_

De ble sittende lenge på puben hvor de spiste fish and chips, de snakket om alt mulig mens Isak drakk øl og Even leste om Londons nattklubber på telefonen sin. I utgangspunktet var Isak litt skeptisk til å dra på nattklubb, men han sier selvsagt ja til det Even har lyst til. Even mente visst at når de først er i en av Europas - for å ikke si verdens - storbyer sammen, så er de nødt til å smake litt på utelivet også, selv om det bare er de to. Eller kanskje nettopp fordi de bare er de to? Da kan de være seg selv, la være å tenke på noen andre og bare ha det gøy - og Even har selvsagt gjort research og funnet veien til en lbqt+-nattklubb med gode tilbakemeldinger.

En ganske rask tur med en ubersjåfør som spilte Kygo senere er de utenfor klubben. Den er liten og de er glad de kommer relativt tidlig, for nesten med en gang de har stilt seg i køen utenfor klubben, kommer det store mengder folk og køen bak dem går rundt hjørnet på bygget. Bygget ser ikke strålende ut utenfra, til tross for regnbueflagg over inngangen, og Even merker at Isak er skeptisk. Even forteller om noen som hadde skrevet en kommentar på nettet og fortalt at de møtte sin store kjærlighet på akkurat dette utestedet, men innser ganske raskt at Isak ikke henger helt med.

“Søtt,” mumler han og ser på Even med et fullstendig uinteressert blikk. Even flytter seg nærmere ham der de allerede står inntil hverandre i køen av unge mennesker på vei inn på nattklubben.

“Alt i orden?”

“Ja! Vil bare inn. Også vet du jo at jeg driter litt i andres kjærlighetshistorier,” påpeker Isak og lener seg mot veggen.

“Begynte å lure på hvor full du er…”

“Har ikke begynt å drikke engang, baby.”

“Jo, det har du.”

“Du vet hva jeg mener.”

“Ingen tjueårsgrense?”

Isak bare ser på ham med et stort smil til svar og Even dras mot ham for et kyss, før det er deres tur til å vise legitimasjon til dørvakten.

Så snart de kommer inn, etter å knapt ha betalt et par pund, skjønner de hvorfor utestedet er populært. Dekoren i det som virker til å være den første etasjen er tatt fra et gammelt fly, og rader med flyseter er satt ut ved siden av falske vinduer med en slags video av en solnedgang filmet fra et fly.

“Åh, jeg leste om det!” sier Even og smiler - et av de strålende smilene som fyller hele blikket hans, som smitter over på Isak også.

Mellom all engelsken snakker Even og Isak norsk, det er som om de har med seg en egen boble. Even slenger seg ned i et flysete, ved siden av to jenter i lette kjoler. Isak ser på de, før han hever et øyenbryn mot Even.

“Drikke? Øl?” spør han, han har allerede glemt diskusjonen om at han selv kan drikke sprit her. Han kaster et blikk mot baren.

“Ja, takk, flyvert. Øl høres digg ut,” sier Even med et glis og rekker Isak bankkortet han har i lomma - bankkortet som faktisk går til deres felles konto. De har spart nok, vært relativt fornuftige i flere måneder, den felles innsatsen for å spare til ferietur gjør at de ikke trenger spare for mye nå som de faktisk er på tur. Isak gliser, gidder ikke engang bry seg om at Even tydeligvis later som han er på chartertur.

“Øl til flyturen,” sier han og nikker, før han forsvinner til baren.

Det er en del folk i baren, men bartenderne er raske. Isak ser på prislista - han er fornøyd med å betale norsk butikk-pris for ølen. Ferie, ass. Han husker akkurat i dét han står foran ved baren at han jo kan bestille akkurat hva han vil, og bestiller en øl og en jack&coke, og flirer nesten for seg selv når han innser hvor lite det kostet sammenlignet med hjemme.

“Bra sted,” sier han når han slår seg ned i setet siden av Even, mellom Even og de to jentene. Han velger demonstrativt setet mellom de, setter seg ned og gjør et nummer ut av at han setter seg mellom dem, selv om det er det mest logiske valget uansett. Even tar ølen fra ham og strekker ut armene.

“Isak - dette er Rachel og Becca, aaaand girls, this is my guy, Isak,” sier han og introduserer Isak for jentene han selvsagt har blitt kjent med mens Isak var i baren. Den snikende, ekle følelsen, stikket av sjalusi og usikkerhet, som Isak kjente på når han så hvordan jentene tydelig er sjarmert av Even forsvinner når han selv blir introdusert for de. Even presenterer ham på en måte som utelukker alt annet enn at Isak er kjæresten hans, kysser ham på kinnet og smiler bredt. Begge jentene gjentar navnet hans, og Isak blir litt satt ut av å snakke engelsk med noen, men famler seg fram til noe om at det er ‘nice’. Even møter blikket hans, smiler med øynene.

“Cute,” sier ei av jentene og smiler bredt, de lener seg bakover i imitasjonene av flyseter. Eller kanskje de faktisk er hentet fra et fly?

“Are you here together?” spør Even og fortsetter samtalen med jentene, som forteller at de møttes på vors for bare noen timer siden. Isak sier ikke noe, han er veldig fornøyd med å drikke og la Even styre den engelske samtalen, som faktisk bokstavelig talt går over hodet hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lever for feedback. gira på fortsettelse av natten?


	16. leken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uteliv a la Evak

_ Natt til fredag, Soho _

De sitter på hver sin barkrakk en stund senere, de flyttet seg til den rolige baren når jentene reiste seg for å danse. Isak har tømt et par glass, og nå har han fått øye på jentene som er på dansegulvet sammen med en stor gjeng, inkludert to høye menn kledd i kjole. Isak snur seg mot Even igjen med et smil. 

“Du får ikke lov til å si til Eskild at vi har vært på en homseklubb.”

“Ehh, joo, det må jeg si. Han kommer til å bli dritstolt.”

“Stolt? Han blir sur, fordi jeg aldri blir med han ut.”

“Han kommer til å gi deg tusen gay points.”

“Gay points?”

“Mmm, homseklubb i London er sikkert verdt tusen gay points. Også kan du si at vi hadde sex i dusjen noen timer før, så blir han sikkert ekstra stolt.”

“Hold kjeft. Vi er på et offentlig sted, vet du?”

“Vi snakker norsk.”

“Man vet aldri. Dessuten… sex, liksom,” sier han og hever et øyenbryn. Enkelte ting er jo det samme på norsk og engelsk. Alkoholen gjør at Isak ikke bryr seg så veldig mye om de frittalende vanene til kjæresten, men han retter likevel på Even. 

“Du, ass,” hvisker Even og presser leppene sine mot kinnet hans. 

“Sjæl.”

“Hva om jeg har lyst på de gay pointsene selv?” spør Even og løfter ølglasset sitt mot leppene når Isak bare rister på hodet med en latter.

“Det trenger du ikke, ass. Ikke fra Eskild - du kan få av meg,” sier Isak og lener seg mot ham. “Skal vi ikke danse?” spør han, hvisker det inn i øret til Even. Som om han ikke vet hva Even kommer til å si. De reiser seg fra barkrakkene de sitter på nå, forlater de tomme glassene på disken og baner seg vei mellom alle menneskene. Barområdet er hyggelig, særlig den stilige flyseteavdelingen, men nå er det dansegulvet som er målet. Isak følger etter Even, tar tak om hoftene hans når en stor vennegjeng gjør at veien framover tar tid. Han utnytter muligheten til å gå tett inntil Even bakfra når Even stopper opp, og han gliser for seg selv når han kjenner Even presse bakenden sin ut mot ham før han blir trukket med ut på dansegulvet. 

Musikken er høy. 

En liten bit av Even vet at hodet hans kommer til å dunke senere, men nå er alt annet viktigere. Han drar Isak med seg, kjøper mer drikke til ham, tar hendene hans, finner en bra plass mellom alle menneskene. Isak lar seg rive med, han koser seg faktisk med å danse. Mellom jentegjenger og kjærestepar. Han og Even, Even og han. Isak føler seg helt perfekt. 

Kings of the night, eller noe annet cheesy. 

Han er fornøyd, akkurat passe full og han har hendene sine på hoftene til Even. Isak vet at Even leker med ham, og han er med på leken. Med et enkelt løft av øyenbrynet satt Even utfordringen i gang. Danse, se på hverandre, ta på hverandre, men Even kysser ham ikke. Det er en usagt utfordring, som om Even vil se hvor mye han kan gire opp Isak, hvor mye de kan gire opp hverandre, før en av dem gir opp og kysser den andre. Eller var det Isak som startet utfordringen - denne leken de har startet..? Det har ikke noe å si hvem som startet det, for de vet begge hva som skjer, og begge er med på det. Even fortaper seg fullstendig i leken, holder blikket på Isak og beveger kroppen sin sammen med både ham og musikken.

“Serr?” spør Isak og ler.

Even merker plutselig at han ser på leppene til Isak, at det er det Isak allerede har merket det. Spørsmålet til Isak får ham til å flytte blikket, se kjæresten inn i øynene igjen i stedet, selv om det er mørkt i rommet.

“Helt serr. Vi skal vente,” sier han og gliser.

Blikket til Even holder seg fast i Isak sitt, Isak stirrer tilbake, som om han er irritert, men etter litt kaster han hodet lattermildt bakover. Han lukker øynene mens han gjør det, ler uten en eneste tanke om hvorfor. Even smiler, han kjenner beruselsen selv, men vet at Isak er mer full enn han selv. De har delt glass etter glass, Even har med vilje latt Isak drikke mest, det er best for begge. Et halvt sekund senere, i takt med musikken, flytter Even kroppen sin nærmere Isaks, nærmest limer de sammen, de fortaper seg i hverandres bevegelser.

Isak legger armene rundt nakken til Even, trekker ham ned mot seg, og plutselig har de begge glemt at de skulle holde kyssingen tilbake - den tåpelige utfordringen mellom dem er helt glemt.  Armene til Isak fanger ham fullstendig, mens leppene og tungene deres smelter sammen, som om det er i takt med musikken.

Det er tett med mennesker på dansegulvet, natten går fort, fortere enn Even hadde trodd. Han elsker når det skjer, når han fullstendig mister perspektivet på tid, når sang etter sang glir i hverandre, lyset i rommet smelter i hverandre, leppene til Isak smelter inn i hans egne og han glemmer alt annet.

-

Det er fremdeles ikke kaldt ute, men temperaturen er lavere likevel - og kontrasten mot den varme og svette nattklubben føles litt befriende, samme hvor mange andre følelser som også går gjennom hodet hans akkurat nå.

Isak har mistet kontrollen. Vet ikke hvordan han havnet på gata utenfor utestedet, men det er der han er nå. Hodet hans spinner, han fikk virkelig ikke helt med seg hva som skjedde. Han sitter på en liten trapp, med knærne opp mot brystet. Alt skjedde så fort, i en blur, og nå sitter han på gata.

Even kommer bort til ham, Isak vet ikke hvor han har vært. Var de lenge fra hverandre?

“Isak! Du kan ikke bli så jævlig sint,” sier Even og ser på ham, prøver å fange blikket hans. Isak ser vekk, merker at han blir varm i ansiktet. 

Sint? Det er Even som er sint, selv kjenner han at han må bite unna tårer. Tårer han ikke vet hvor kommer fra. 

Det er ikke kaldt ute, den svette t-skjorta hans er akkurat passe varm. Isak rister på hodet, ser ned i asfalten foran dem.

Han merker at han holder pusten, mens Even bare står ved siden av ham. Even dirrer nesten, han står ikke stille, men han sier ingenting. Isak slipper pusten sakte ut og reiser seg opp, han sliter litt med balansen. Han kjenner hånden til Even ta om hans, han blir dratt opp til han står med føttene trygt plantet mot bakken, før han til slutt møter blikket til kjæresten som står taust og ser på ham. Even ser på ham uten å si noe, men Isak merker likevel at han er langt fra rolig.

“La oss stikke,” sier Even med sammenbitte tenner. Isak kjenner at han selv nikker, Even legger hånden sin mot korsryggen hans i et par sekunder, før han begynner å gå. Isak følger etter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hva skjedde?


	17. går det bra?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> såeh, fortell meg veldig gjerne hva dere synes!

_ veldig tidlig fredag morgen, London _

De skritter nedover gata, uten å si noe til hverandre på flere minutter. Even tenner en sigarett, mens Isak bare går taust ved siden av ham. Han åpner hånden sin og tar tak i hånden til Even. Han fletter fingrene sine inn i Evens, for samme hva som egentlig skjedde nå, så kan han holde hånden til Even. De slanke fingrene til Even strammer seg om hånden hans, han holder Isak som vingler når han går.

“Går det bra?” spør Even lavt når sigaretten hans er halvveis ferdig. 

“Vet ikke. Vet da faen,” mumler Isak og gnir håndbaken over øynene sine. De bitre tårene har sluttet å tvinge seg fram, men Isak forstår fremdeles ingenting. Even slipper sigarettstumpen sin ned på bakken og tråkker på den. Han venner seg mot Isak.   
“Sorry.”

“Sorry!? Helvete, ikke si det, det er min feil. Jeg vet da faen hva som går av meg,” sier Isak frustrert og sukker tungt. 

“Du,” mumler Even og stopper opp. Han merker at noe er galt, han merker hvor ute av det Isak er akkurat nå. Isak kjenner Even trekker ham mot seg og han lukker øynene mens han lener seg mot brystet hans. “Baby, jeg bestiller en uber, så går vi og legger oss. Du skal få vann, også skal vi sove,” sier Even og stryker en hånd gjennom det svette håret til Isak. Han nikker, Even kjenner hodet hans bevege seg mot brystet sitt. Even blir stående og holde ham tett inntil seg, før han bestiller en uber og finner et sted å kjøpe en flaske vann mens de venter.

Når de en kort stund senere sitter i baksetet av en Prius sammen, virker Isak til å ha det litt bedre. Han har ristet det av seg, hva nå enn som gjorde at han ble så frustrert inne på nattklubben at han forsvant ut av Evens nærvær. Etter å ha danset i flere timer, kysset og klådd så mye på hverandre på dansegulvet at det nesten var flaut hvor andpustne de begge var, hadde Isak plutselig forsvunnet for Even. Det var takket være noen forvirra briter som forklarte at de hadde sett gutten havne i trøbbel med en annen mann ved baren helt til en vakt hadde tatt med begge de to unge mennene ut, at Even til slutt fant igjen kjæresten sin på gata utenfor.

“La oss snakke i morgen,” sier Isak lavt og legger hånden sin mot nakken til Even. “Senere i dag,” bekrefter Even og smiler når Isak lener seg fram og kysser ham, nå tilbake i humøret han var i litt tidligere. Det har blitt sent, hadde de vært i Norge hadde sommersola stått på himmelen allerede, men i London kan de såvidt se det oransje morgenlyset på toppen av bygningene når de nærmest ramler ut av bilen sammen foran hotellet.

Isak er sløv med blikket sitt, men ikke sløv med bevegelsene sine. Han kysser Even grådig i baksetet på bilen, med en kort pause når de flytter seg fra bilen til hotellet, før de igjen dras mot hverandre i heisen. Beina til Isak er mer stabile nå, de finner veien til hotellrommet deres uten problemer.

“La meg fikse mer vann for deg,” sier Even og finner en flaske fra tidligere når de er inne på hotellrommet. Det er ikke så veldig kaldt, men Isak heller i seg hele vannflaska likevel. Even vrenger av seg t-skjorta han har hatt på seg gjennom flere timer med dansing, før han trekker t-skjorta til Isak over hodet hans også. De sier ikke noe, bare havner sammen i senga og vrir seg ut av buksene sine. 


	18. føles akkurat som det burde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morgenen etter at Isak ble kastet ut av en gay club i London
> 
> (love til Pagnilagni som korrigerer feilene mine <3)

__  
Fredag morgen, hotellrommet  


Even våkner til lyden av vasken på badet. Han blir liggende i den varme senga og høre på. Vannet som renner, Isak som pusser tennene, Isak som spytter, Isak som gurgler vann, Isak som pusser tennene, Isak som spytter, Isak som drikker vann. Det er lyst i rommet, men det føles ikke ut som han har sovet så lenge. En smågretten Isak tusler inn i rommet i bare boxer og trekker såvidt på smilebåndet, det virker som et ironisk smil.

“God morgen,” mumler Even og skjærer en grimase når han skjønner at Isak har kastet opp. “Føler du deg dårlig?”

“Går fint,” mumler Isak og legger seg på magen oppå det hvite hotellsengetøyet. “Føler meg serr bedre, jeg lover.”

“Du trenger ikke late som, det gir mening hvis du er fyllesyk nå,” hvisker Even og strekker seg ut etter telefonen sin. Klokka er 10.45, han har ikke fått noen meldinger.

“Føles akkurat som det burde føles,” sier Isak lavt og holder øynene lukket. Han legger armene over hodet.

“Mm?”

“Helt jævlig.”

Even sier ikke noe, men flytter seg så han ligger på siden mot Isak. Han trekker på smilebåndet når Isak også legger seg mot ham, og etter et blikk mot kjæresten, nærmest et usagt spørsmål, kysser han Isak. Må gjøre det beste ut av at kjæresten pusset tennene flere ganger. Nå smaker han bare Isak, med en svak følelse av peppermynte. Isak var ivrigere kvelden før enn han er nå, han holder litt tilbake, men det er Even som til slutt bryter kysset.

“Du er for snill med meg,” mumler Isak og flytter hånden sin mot nakken til Even, som fremdeles er rød og varm fra sola i parken.

“Jeg vet ikke engang hva som skjedde,” påpeker Even og lukker øynene. “Kan du fortelle meg det?”

“Unnskyld,” sier Isak lavt og rister på hodet. Han begraver ansiktet sitt i puta. “Unnskyld, unnskyld.” 

“Please,” mumler Even og flytter fingrene sine oppover nakken til Isak, stryker den gjennom krøllene i bakhodet hans, før Isak vrir på nakken og ser på ham med et sårt blikk. En usikkerhet er tydelig.

“Jeg husker at jeg ble kasta ut. Men jeg husker ikke at jeg drakk så mye? Det er egentlig jævlig blurry…”

“Vi hadde det jævlig bra fram til du ble kasta ut,” sier Even og ser på ham. 

“Faen, sorry.”

“Drit i dét, det var veldig sent. Men hva faen skjedde?”

“Sorry,” sier Isak og gir fra seg et tungt stønn som Even mistenker representerer hodepinen hans.

“Mhm?”

“Jeg bare… blir så altfor lett sjalu.”

“Sjalu?” 

“Det vet du,” sier Isak unnvikende. 

Even ser på ham, rister svakt på hodet og sukker. “Snakk med meg,” ber han. En voksende uro får ham til å vri litt på seg, men han vet at Isak var full. Han vet at Isak ble sint, tydeligvis sint nok til å bli kastet ut - men kom sinnet av sjalusi? Hvorfor?

Isak digger som regel måten Even er på. Måten han tar så enkelt på ting, måten han uredd tar kontakt med nye mennesker, måten han snakker med andre på, måten han tvinner hvem som helst rundt lillefingeren og sjarmerer andre, i alle aldersgrupper, uten å i det hele tatt tenke over det. Elsker den siden av Even, beundrer den og er litt misunnelig. Som regel. 

Andre ganger er det helt jævlig. Se både gutter og jenter sjekke ut kjæresten hans, se hvordan andre mennesker åpner seg for ham og får store smil tilbake. På fest, på gata, på Kaffebrenneriet, på byen. Even ser det ikke selv, skjønner ikke at han helt naturlig får god kontakt med andre og blir beundret av de fleste som møter ham - og han liker de fleste også. Som regel digger Isak det, han soler seg ofte i glansen av Even, blir kjent med nye fordi Even blir det først, er stolt over at Even er kjæresten hans. Han elsker at Even alltid ender opp med å bli med ham selv hjem, digger måten andre ser på han og Even. Noen ganger er det likevel en ekkel murring i brystet hans, en følelse han stort sett er for fornuftig til å kjenne på ordentlig. I går, derimot, taklet han det plutselig ikke. Det kom brått, tippet over, tippet over i sinne.

Hva som egentlig skjedde, hvordan han selv plutselig endte opp med å knuffe på en fremmed mann, det vet han ikke, men han kjenner at frustrasjonen tar over. Han kjenner sinnet stiger i ham, han fatter ikke at Even ikke ser det selv. Ser hvordan han påvirker andre rundt seg. Even ser forvirret på ham, forlanger et svar. Det bobler opp i Isak, av sinne og en annen, ubestemmelig følelse. 

“Faen, Even. Du ser det jo faen meg ikke selv, men  _ alle _ ser etter deg to ganger. _Alle_ lyser opp når du snakker med dem,” sier han fort, ordene presser seg fram. Han mener ikke å si det, frustrasjonen tar over og han trekker pusten dypt for å stoppe.  

“Jammen, det driter jeg i. Så lenge du lyser opp når jeg snakker med deg,” sier Even raskt, alvorlig.  

“Helvete,” mumler Isak uten å se opp. Han vrir på seg, kjenner at utbruddet hans gjorde noe med ham, slapp ut en frustrasjon han ikke helt forstår selv. Even trekker ham inntil seg, legger hendene om ansiktet hans og får Isak til å se på ham, møte det blå blikket hans. 

“Du trenger ikke bekymre deg, ikke i det hele tatt. Jeg elsker deg,” sier han og ser på Isak, som kaster hodet sitt bakover og sukker oppgitt. 

“Jeg elsker deg også, dust. Det er ikke dét. Dette er mitt problem, jeg vet det.” 

“Bare fordi du har lyst på meg hele tiden, betyr det ikke at alle andre har det,” sier Even og ser på Isak. Det er både litt erting og litt bebreidelse i tonefallet hans. Oppgitt over at Isak i det hele tatt tenker slik. Isak himler med øynene.

“Jeg kjenner ingen som ikke synes du er digg, Even.”

“Jonas, Magnus, Mahdi, Sana, Elias...” begynner Even. Han skjønner ikke hva Isak mener, men Isak avbryter ham. 

“Magnus digger deg,” sier Isak og møter blikket hans.

“Ikke på den måten.”

“Sikker på det?”

“Ja. Men Isak, slutt. Det er bare kødd å tenke sånn.”

“Husker du ikke hvordan Noora og Eskild var når du først møtte dem?”

“Hva er du bekymret for? At jeg skal velge noen andre enn deg?” 

“... kanskje,” sier Isak og vrir litt på seg. Det stemmer egentlig ikke, han stoler på Even. Han tror ikke at han kommer til å velge noen andre, han vet at de har valgt hverandre, og selv om de tar alt med ro, så stoler han på at det valget er mer enn midlertidig. Even legger armen bak ryggen til Isak, trekker ham litt inntil seg og Isak gir etter, presser seg mot Even.

“Er det noe jeg gjør som gjør deg bekymret?”

“Nei. Faen, det er jeg som er teit.”

“Slutt, please. Vi må bare snakke om det.” 

“Det går fint. Det er mitt problem, det er ikke din feil,” sier Isak og virker veldig fokusert på leppene til Even. Blikket hans er rettet mot overleppa til kjæresten. 

“Er du sikker?”

“Ja,” sier Isak og møter blikket hans.

“Lover du?”

“Sverger,” sier Isak lavt og Even gir han et mykt kyss for å forsegle akkurat dét. Isak gnir nesa si mot Evens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setter så utrolig stor pris på kudos, kommentarer og kjærleik! <3


	19. husker seriøst ikke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Det går fint. Det er mitt problem, det er ikke din feil,” sier Isak.  
> “Er du sikker?”  
> “Ja,” sier Isak og møter blikket hans.  
> “Lover du?”  
> “Sverger.” 
> 
> ... var de ferdige med samtalen?

_ Fredag morgen, hotellrommet _

“Men…”

Isak kjenner at hele hodet banker, han vil bare lukke øynene og sove av seg alt av både bakrus og fyllesyke, men han vet hva Even skal spørre om. Det snører seg sammen i halsen hans og han er glad han allerede har tømt magen sin. 

“Kan du forklare hva som skjedde i går? Jeg tror ikke egentlig det handler om sjalusi...” sier Even rolig. Han har ikke peiling på hva som skjedde, hvorfor Isak plutselig satt utenfor klubben, men det gir ikke mening. Han stryker over den solbrune skulderen til Isak.

“Vet da faen. Kan ikke du forklare hva som skjedde?”

“Jeg spurte deg.”

“Jeg husker ikke, jeg tror jeg blacka ut litt...”

“Uhm. Vi danset. Også skulle du bort til baren,” sier Even og ruller over på ryggen når Isak flytter seg enda nærmere, nærmest dytter ham for å legge seg over ham. “Også ble du borte.”

“Jeg husker bare en jævlig kjekk fyr som snakka med meg, og så på deg,” sier Isak og setter seg over Even. Even trekker pusten dypt, flytter hendene sine til lårene til Isak.

“Sa han noe?”

“Sikkert. Jeg sa sikkert noe også.”

“For jeg vet ikke engang om du skulle kjøpe drikke eller bare skaffe vann eller hva det var, men jeg mistet deg i mengden, for du bare forsvant bort til baren. Også mistet jeg deg litt, og når jeg kom meg til baren selv, så fortalte noen meg at du hadde knuffa med en eller annen fyr, og at dere begge ble kasta ut.”

“Det fikk jeg med meg… Faen, ass. Jeg greide å bli kasta ut. Jeg husker jævlig lite av natta, eh, etter vi var på dass,” sier han og lener seg ned mot Even som ligger under han. Even greier ikke la være å smile, både av Isak som lener seg over ham og av minnene fra natta. 

“Dét husker du?”

Isak gir fra seg en bekreftende lyd og kysser Even på halsen, han lener seg nedover mot kjæresten og flytter leppene mot haka hans. 

“Ikke distrahér meg,” sier Even og strekker nakken sin, noe Isak bare tar som et positivt tegn, så han skiller leppene og smaker på huden til kjæresten. “Baby, sånn serr, vi burde snakke,” sier Even og gir Isak et kort kyss på leppene, før han hever et øyenbryn. Isak legger seg inntil ham igjen, lar kinnet hvile mot skulderen til Even, etter å ha lagt seg ned mot madrassen igjen.

“Unnskyld,” sier han lavt. “Jeg er fucked, sorry. Jeg vet ikke hva som skjedde.”

“Baby…”

“Jeg klikket sikkert på han uten god grunn. Jeg husker seriøst ikke, Even.”

“Mhm,” mumler Even og Isak kjenner det knyter seg i brystet hans. Det er som om noe fra det som skjedde i løpet av natta sitter fast, som et ekkelt grep om hele ham, som han ikke greier å forklare. Kommer det til å gå bort? Løsne? Han husker ikke engang hva som skjedde. 

Følelsen av fingrene til Even mot ryggraden hans er velkommen, han kjenner de lette bevegelsene opp og ned over huden sin. Det funker som en motvekt, som om den fysiske følelsen av Even mot huden hans veier opp for den stramme følelsen dypt inne i brystet hans, mens de ligger lenge i stillhet. 

“Helt seriøst, hvorfor er du så snill med meg?” hvisker Isak.

“Ekte kjærlighet.”

“Fuck off.”

“Du har sagt unnskyld, enda du ikke vet hva som skjedde. Jeg merker det på deg, vet du, at du er stressa. Men du vet at vi dansa i flere timer? At vi til slutt stakk litt brått gjør ikke noe. Samma det,” sier Even ærlig og stryker fingertuppene sine over skulderen til Isak.

“Er du sikker?”

“Jeg hadde en bra kveld, Isak. Jævlig bra kveld i grunn. Om noen dager er det bare lol at det endte opp med at du ble kasta ut…”

“Ja,” sier Isak og merker at det føles lettere. Det løsner, men veldig sakte.

“Skal vi si oss ferdige med det?”

“Mm. Kan jeg distrahere deg nå?”

“Hvis du føler for det.”

“Elsker deg,” hvisker Isak og presser leppene sine mot skulderen til Even, før han flytter seg over ham igjen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> skal vi si oss ferdige med det?  
> kommer de seg ut av senga denne fredagen?  
> hva får de gjort?


	20. frokost kvart på ett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VU har ikke drept meg fullstendig, jeg er her fortsatt!
> 
> <3

_Senere fredag morgen, hotellrommet og frokost_

De sovnet igjen, men Even ble til slutt nødt til å kaste av seg lakenet og åpne vinduet. Hotellrommet deres ble sakte, men sikkert varmere mens sola utenfor steg høyere og høyere på den blå himmelen. Han går bort til senga igjen.

“Orker du dra deg ut, eller?” spør han og drar i det hvite lakenet som bare halvveis dekker den nakne kjæresten hans.

“Ikke egentlig.”

“Kødder du?”

“Seriøst, jeg føler meg helt jævlig,” mumler Isak og gir fra seg et oppgitt stønn.

“Trodde jeg fikk deg til å føle deg digg, jeg.”

“Ja… jo. Men jeg har fortsatt vondt i hodet.”

“Dra deg ut av senga. Det hjelper vel ikke å ligge her lenger.”

“Mmm…”

Even drar mer i lakenet, han har blitt rastløs.

“Jeg får noia av å ligge her så lenge, være stille. Det hjelper ikke på følelsen, ass. Jeg er dessuten sulten,” sier han og skakker på hodet mot Isak som fremdeles ligger stille i senga.

“Sorry.”

“Jeg skal dusje.”

“Mhm..”

“Du får lov til å bli med.”

“Regnet med det…”

 

Hodet føles tåkete. Even føler seg ikke dårlig, men ikke helt på topp heller, han trenger i det minste kaffe. Han hadde blitt liggende lenge, i halvsøvne, og puse på Isak som sovnet igjen. Det er lenge siden nå. Isak har ligget i flere timer med hodet under puta. Even skrur på musikk på badet, setter på pop-lista og lar Astrid S synge om guttedrama mens han skrur på dusjen.

Han er bare alene i noen minutter. Isak drar fra dusjforhenget og skritter opp i badekaret for å stå sammen med Even i det behagelige vannet. Samme hvor lite badekaret er, så skal han være med i dusjen akkurat nå. Even klager ikke, han smiler stort og lar blikket usjenert gå over Isak.

“Hei, du. Går det ok?”

“Jeg lover å ikke være sur hele dagen. Bare… la meg dusje med deg og vent til jeg har fått drukket kaffe. Okey?”

“Jeg vet, baby. Jeg har det sånn jeg også,” sier Even lavt og slenger den lange armen sin om Isak, han legger hånden mot korsryggen hans og trekker ham til seg. Isak gir ham et kyss i nakken.

“Mhm.”

De sier ikke så mye mer, det trengs ikke. De vasker hverandre med hotellsåpa som lukter av vanilje, og det er først når de står ved siden av senga og kler på seg shorts og tskjorter igjen at Isak sier noe.

 

“Vet du hvorfor?”

“Hvorfor hva?” spør Even og ser opp fra handlenettet han pakker.

“Hvorfor man lett blir gretten eller nedfor når man har hangover?”

“Hæ?”

“Man bruker opp endorfinene. Når man drikker og fester og sånn, så bruker man opp lykkehormonene, også går man på underskudd etterpå.”

“Seff, Isak, selvsagt skal du forklare det logiske bak følelser…” sier Even mens Isak ruller med øynene.

“Er det ikke interessant, da?”

“Jo. Bare weird,” sier Even med et glis.

Det er like varmt i dag, så i dag smører de seg med solkrem, før de til slutt kommer seg ut av rommet.

 

De bestiller full English breakfast på en pub resepsjonisten på hotellet pekte ut når Even spurte om tips til mat. Klokka har blitt mye allerede, men de ble fortalt at frokosten på puben ovenfor hotellet er verdt å få med seg. De krysset bare gata, og nå sitter de med hver sin store kaffe og tallerkener fulle av mat. Egg, tykk bacon, rista brød, pølser og hashbrowns, med både bønner, tomat og sopp til. Isak piller i de tomatdekte bønnene.

“Det er jo mest søtt, jo. Æsj,” sier han og stikker gaffelen sin i en pølsebit i stedet.

“Hangover-food på høyt nivå.”

“Takker heller ja til eggerøra di, jeg.”

“Disse er sjukt digg, da,” sier Even og skjærer av en bit av hashbrown, som han løfter opp mot leppene til Isak. Isak tar gjerne biten, enda det ligger halvannen hashbrown på hans tallerken også.

“Mhmmm. Foretrekker vanlig bacon også…” mumler Isak og spiser av kjøttstykket.

“Tynn, crispy bacon som er mer salt og fett enn kjøtt?”

“Uhm, ja. Eller… dette er like godt, bare ikke det jeg tenker på som bacon. Vi burde kjøpe bacon oftere.”

“Du mener, så jeg kan steke bacon til deg?”

“Ja. Digg det da.”

“I know,” sier Even og smiler stort, mens han dypper hashbrowns i tomatsausen fra bønnene. Isak legger hendene sine om det store kruset med svart kaffe og tar en stor slurk.


	21. kunstgalleri, liksom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> megalite kapittel for å bryte opp all jula, her! håper dere koser dere <3

_Fredag ettermiddag, Trafalgar Square_

En langsom og stor frokost hjalp på den litt gufne følelsen som hang igjen i kroppen, særlig for Isak, etter en lang natt ute. Resten av formiddagen, som raskt gled over i ettermiddag, ble brukt på nasjonalgalleriet.

“Av alle ting vi kan finne på dagen derpå, så… kunstgalleri, liksom?” hadde Isak spurt.

“Halve dagen ble brukt i senga, og på å spise masse mat, akkurat som vi pleier,” svarte Even, som mente at det store nasjonalgalleriet både var akkurat passe chill og noe de var nødt til å få med seg. Isak mente at de kanskje kunne droppet det, men de endte likevel med å dra.

De hadde nøyet seg med litt over en time inne på det store galleriet. Gått sammen fra sal til sal, mens de betraktet gamle malerier. Noen av maleriene kjente de igjen, men mange av de var helt nye. Eller, veldig gamle. Noen var spennende å se - van Gogh og de fine bildene til Monet. Noen var artige, gamle malerier av nakne mennesker. De hadde leid headset med kommentarer om bildene, og byttet på å velge hvilket bildes kommentar de skulle høre på, så skrudde de på samtidig.

 

Nå sitter de på trappa ved Trafalgar Square, med hver sin softis. Sola skinner og plassen kryr av mennesker, men de har strekt ut bena og funnet seg is. Begge to er fornøyde med et slikt tempo på dagen.

“Jeg hadde ikke sett for meg at London skulle være så varmt at vi skulle spise så mye is,” sier Isak og skyver litt av håret inn under capsen.

“Sant. Det regner visst i Oslo,” sier Even, som sitter med telefonen i den ene hånda og en is i den andre. “Man setter liksom litt ekstra pris på fint vær på ferie når det regner hjemme…”

“Sant,” sier Isak og stryker fingrene sine over nakken til Even, som har fått en rød farge etter gårsdagen, og nå føles varm igjen. “La meg smøre solkrem i nakken din igjen når jeg har spist opp…”

Even biter av kjeksen på isen og nikker, mens han svelger. Isak greier ikke la være å følge med på adamseplet hans når han svelger, beundre den lyse huden på halsen til Even. Huden er lys foran, med unntak av der han selv satt merker på et eller annet tidspunkt enten i natt eller på morgenen, mens nakken har blitt rød.  

“Ser du på meg?” spør Even og hever et øyenbryn, mens han gliser. Isak kysser ham kort i stedet for å svare.

“Jeg vil bare ikke at du skal bli solbrent,” sier Isak lett, erter Even litt for det han sa om at Isak solte seg dagen før, når det var Even selv som ble solbrent. Han drar fingrene oppover nakken til Even, gjennom håret hans, kjenner hvordan det tykke håret har blitt varmt.

“Mer enn jeg alt er, mener du? Mamma hilser, forresten.”

"Du er allerede mer enn rød nok... Hils tilbake," sier Isak og smiler.

Even legger telefonen i kameraveska og spiser resten av isen sin, før han drar frem kameraet.

De blir sittende lenge på det store plassen foran nasjonalgalleriet. Even lar Isak smøre ham med solkrem, Isak sier ja til å bli tatt bilde av, og de blir sittende og se på fontena, duene og alle menneskene.


	22. kinda lovet pappa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (takk til Pagnilagni for både gjennomlesning og inspirasjon, selv om det er ikke isbjørner i London)

_Fredag kveld, Bank_

Resten av fredagen, etter besøket på nasjonalgalleriet, blir fort borte. Undergrunn, buss, turistmonument etter turistmonument. Is blant hundrevis av duer og turister. Isak med kart og retning, Even med kamera og solkrem. De kjører buss i evigheter, spiser frukt fra plastbeger mens de sitter i andreetasje på forskjellige busser og oppdager London. Tower of London, Tower Bridge, St. Paul’s Cathedral, Notting Hill kun for å ta bilde av dører. De unngår Oxford Street, er enige om at bussturen gjennom, som føltes som den varte i en evighet, det var nok for dem begge.  

  
Nå er de på vei for å finne mat, de har funnet adressen til en indisk restaurant de vil prøve.

“Fyf-,” roper Isak og strekker ut armen, akkurat raskt nok til å gripe hardt rundt håndleddet til Even. Han trekker ham mot seg, trygt tilbake på fortauet, tilbake i sikkerhet, trekker ham tilbake til virkeligheten og det faktum at å bli truffet av en toetasjes buss kan være dødelig.

“Ikke. Løp. Ut i veien, please,” sier Isak og møter blikket til Even.

“Please,” gjentar Isak. Han slipper pusten ut, innser at han holdt pusten. Ansiktet hans sprekker langsomt opp i et smil når Even ser på ham.

“Det hadde vært helt jævlig. Trafikkulykke på ferie, liksom,” fortsetter Isak og ser på ham med et hevet øyenbryn. Øynene hans er alvorlige, ser inn i de blå øynene til Even. Han nikker, virker like alvorlig som Isak føler seg. “Sorry,” mumler Even. Trekker pusten selv, ser litt fraværende på bussene som kjører forbi, før han fortsetter å snakke.

“Sorry. Har kinda lovet pappa å ikke dø i trafikken, faktisk,” sier han og blir med Isak til nærmeste overgang, venter på grønt lys sammen med ham. Isak tar hånden hans, ser på ham mens han snakker.

“Mamma har hele tiden vært den som har tatt seg av alle mulige advarsler og formaninger. Pass på ditt, pass på datt, gjør dette, ikke bli med fremmede, ikke drikk for mye, bruk kondom, blabla. Pappa bare… regner med at jeg klarer meg, at jeg er litt fornuftig, men han har fått meg til å love at jeg ikke skal bli påkjørt. Så langt man kan love sånt, da, men du vet,” sier Even og hever et øyenbryn.

“Fikk han deg faktisk til å love det?”

“På en måte.”

“Jeg trenger ikke fortelle ham at du nesten ble påkjørt av en jævla rød buss, ass,” sier Isak og flirer. “Bare… se deg for a.”

“Lover,” sier Even og strekker seg fram for å gi Isak et flirende kyss. De ler av det, for selv om bilene og bussene kommer fort, fra feil retning, så kommer de ikke til å bli påkjørt. Det blir grønt lys, Isak dytter lett i korsryggen hans for å få ham til å krysse veien.

 

De går videre og finner restauranten, etter først å ha gått forbi. Even holder døra opp for Isak.

“Jeg er sulten,” sier Isak og smiler, lukten av forskjellige curryer som slår mot dem fjerner ikke akkurat rumlingen i magen hans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mens verdensrommet er slutt, men London bby fortsetter!   
> Er som alltid utrolig takknemlig for kudos og kommentarer. <3


	23. pappa

 

> **Pappa**
> 
> _ 22:13 _
> 
> Hvordan går det i London?
> 
> _ 22:20 _
> 
> Sykt bra! Har det kjempefint. Ble litt sent i går, så i dag har vi tatt det relativt rolig, men vi har sett ganske mye uansett! Det er utrolig varmt her. Kommer innom en tur neste uke for å vise dere film og slik. 
> 
> _ 22:22 _
> 
> Så fint! Vi kan sikkert fikse pizza på fredag :) Har dere vært i London Eye enda? 
> 
> Nei, vi skal på søndag! Siste kvelden her.
> 
> Blir sikkert fint! Send oss litt oppdateringer underveis og hils Isak.
> 
> _ 22:24 _
> 
> Og du må hilse mamma :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> må bare si takk for all tilbakemelding og kudos. ♡


	24. sexy på en familievennlig måte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> etter nestenulykke i trafikken & indisk, så stakk de bare til hotellet

_ Fredag kveld, hotellet _

Etter indisk med litt for mange samosas tok de undergrunnen tilbake til hotellet. Nå ligger de utstrekt ved siden av hverandre på den hvite hotelldyna. Isak scroller gjennom facebook på telefonen uten å tenke noe særlig, mens Even laster filmklippene fra dagen over på macen sin. Meldingene han får fra pappa er velkomne, selv om de ikke er veldig spennende. 

“Vil du være med til mamma og pappa på fredag? Eller skjer det noe annet?” spør han og ruller over på siden så han kan se på Isak.

“Vet ikke, ass.”

“Vet ikke?”

“Om det skjer noe, altså. Jeg har ikke fulgt med, ting som skjer etter London har liksom bare blitt blurry. Men vi kan sikkert dra til foreldrene dine, skjer det noe spesielt der?”

“Nei, ass. Skal bare vise dem den sexy videoen min,” sier Even rolig og smiler bredt.    
“Sexy?”

“Sexy på en familievennlig måte, altså. Attraktiv. Fin.”

“Alltid,” mumler Isak og rynker på øyenbrynene. “Få se da.”

 

Even har filmet Isak hver eneste dag. Han har filmet mye av London også, men han har flere timer tilsammen med opptak av Isak. Han nikker raskt mot skjermen sin, presser ned mellomromstasten og viser klippet hvor Isak står i en gate, et stykke foran Even. Det ble filmet for bare noen timer siden. Isak står på fortauet, mellom eldgamle bygninger og moderne glasstårn. Sola skinner og kameraet følger Isak, før det rettes mot bygningene Isak ser på. Klippet gir Isak samme følelsen som det å stå i den gata ga ham.

 

“Det der er fint. Jeg liker det, men det er ikke alle klipp du kan vise til foreldrene dine ass.”

“Nei, vet det,” sier Even og ser fort på Isak, flirer litt, før han åpner oversikten over alle klippene han har tatt i løpet av dagen. Han spiller av et av klippene fra Trafalgar Square, av en liten gutt som skremmer duer. 

“Du får vise meg på forhånd. Så jeg kan godkjenne det,” sier Isak, han vet altfor godt at Even har flere klipp som er mindre uskyldige.   


“Hæ, stoler du ikke på meg?”

“Nei, baby, det gjør jeg ikke.”

“Jo det gjør du,” hvisker Even og løfter hodet sitt mot ansiktet til Isak, han ler mot leppene hans. Så nærme at han kan føle leppene og latteren til Isak uten at leppene deres egentlig berører hverandre. De ler og Isak lar hånden gli over nakken til Even, holder trygt om nakken hans som fortsatt føles varm etter sola dagen før. Isak gir ham et mykt kyss, før han fukter leppene sine med tunga og rister på hodet.

“Ikke faen. Du har altfor mye materiale med meg som kan ødelegge posisjonen min som svigersønn. Er risky å stole på deg.” 

“Åh, ja?” sier Even, nesten uten å si det, det er mer som en utfordrende lyd. Posisjonen som svigersønn, ja. Han greier ikke la være å smile, mens blikket hans betrakter Isak nøye.

“Tenk om mora di gir meg sparken, liksom.”

“Mhm, tenk om du hadde fått sparken som støttekontakt.”

“Kjipt ass, ass. Måtte skaffa meg ny jobb,” sier Isak lavt og flirer. 

 

“Trust me - hadde jeg vist de klippene av oss to tror jeg at det hadde vært mer krise for meg. De kan gi deg sparken, men jeg er jo sønnen dems uansett, vet ikke om de hadde kommet seg over det... ” sier Even og flirer, han rister på hodet når han snakker. Isak fnyser og dulter borti Even med skulderen.

“Stoler fortsatt ikke på deg, sånn serr,” sier han sta og lener seg mot Even for enda et kyss. 

 

“Hva sier du til faren din, forresten? Om i går og sånn?”

Even bare gir Isak telefonen sin, gidder ikke lese det høyt. Isak bruker bare noen sekunder på å se over den korte meldingsutvekslingen. 

“ _ Ble litt sent i går _ , ja,” sier han og flirer. “Fin oppsummering.”   


“Ja? Bedre enn  _ vi festa halve natta og hadde det dritgøy, før vi tilslutt ble kasta ut klubben.  _ Ser du? Utleverer verken deg eller meg selv.”

“Du burde ha svart  _ ble nesten påkjørt og drept av en buss  _ i stedet for å si at det går sykt bra. Selv om det jo går sykt bra.”

“Mhm? Du synes det går sykt bra?” spør Even, fisker etter å få høre hvordan det går med Isak på ferie. 

“Mhm. Er ikke klein lenger, du er mer solbrent enn meg… spiste digg mat,” forteller Isak rolig, før han løfter haka si litt opp for å få et kyss. Og det får han.    


“London er bra, sant?” 

“London er jævlig bra,” sier Isak og flirer. Han lar fingrene stryke over kragebeinet til Even, som synes rett over den myke t-skjorta hans. Lar tuppen av tommelfingeren gli over merkene etter runden i dusjen i går, før han møter blikket hans med et smil.

“ _ Du _ er jævlig bra,” svarer Even.

“Åh, hold kjeft,” mumler Isak og lar presser leppene sine mot huden til Even. Først mykt, mot kinnet hans, men Even grer hånden sin gjennom håret til Isak og får kjenne hendene hans mot magen sin som en reaksjon. Isak stryker hendene innenfor t-skjorta hans, Even trekker ham inntil seg.   


“Du har lov til å si  _ du også…”   _ erter han, uten å få noen verbal respons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen takk til alle som fortsatt er med til London! ❤❤


	25. stå opp med meg da

_Lørdag morgen, hotellrommet_

“Hvordan i helvete klarer du å stå opp så tidlig?” spør Isak etter å ha sjekket klokka på telefonen. Han har en del varsler, men sjekker foreløbig bare klokka.

“Det er ikke tidlig lenger.”

Isak snur seg igjen og ser opp på ham. Even har rett, klokka er nesten ti. De gikk til sengs tidlig, men Isak føler fremdeles ikke at han er særlig våken.

Even har laget te ved hjelp av vannkokeren de har på hotellrommet. Det er et relativt lite hotellrom, ingen sitteplasser utenom senga, men et lite bord med vannkoker, teposer og pulverkaffe, dét har de, selv på et såpass rimelig hotell. Even greier ikke la være å sette pris på britenes dedikasjon til te. Han ser på Isak fra der han sitter lent opp mot veggen ved senga, med macen på fanget. Han har en ørepropp i det ene øret, smiler av det han ser på, før han ser på Isak. “Går det bra?”

“Mm. Legg deg a,” sier Isak og smiler bredt når Even lukker macen sin. Han lener seg ned for å gi Isak et kyss.

“Sovet godt?”

“Sånn passe. Går bedre,” svarer Isak og stryker hånden sin over nakken til Even.

“Du sov ganske tungt når jeg våknet, hvertfall.”

“Mm,” mumler Isak og begraver seg mer mot puta. Lukker øynene igjen.

"Stå opp med meg da," ber Even, som kysser Isak i panna før han tar tak i armene hans og forsøker å dra ham ut av senga. Isak gjør seg tung, blir liggende og drar nesten Even ned igjen, men Isak våkner ordentlig. Snart er han på beina.

"Okei da."

 -

Relativt kort tid senere er de på reise igjen. Even filmer Isak som rister svak på hodet av gruppechatten han skroller gjennom, greier ikke la være å smile av hvor oppgitt Isak virker. De sitter nok engang i øverste etasje på en buss. De har droppet frokost, bestemt seg for å starte dagen med en gang, det er mye å se og gjøre. 

 

 

 

> **Gutta**
> 
> Magnus har gitt gruppen navnet _boys boys boys._
> 
> Jonas har gitt gruppen navnet _Gutta_.
> 
> Magnus har gitt gruppen navnet _boys boys boys._
> 
> Mahdi har gitt gruppen navnet _slutt a_.
> 
> Magnus har gitt gruppen navnet .
> 
> (Jonas, 09:23)
> 
> Morn, gjør vi noe gøy i dag?
> 
> (Magnus, 09:24)
> 
> Skal til tante med mamma, men Vilde vil ha meg med på fest etter det
> 
> Sånn i nitia
> 
> Join join
> 
> (Mahdi, 09:26)
> 
> Kommer Marthe?
> 
> (Magnus, 09:26)
> 
> Tror det!
> 
> Kan få Vilde til å høre?
> 
> (Mahdi, 09:27)
> 
> Sweeet
> 
> (Jonas, 09:28)
> 
> God plan
> 
> Eva kan hoste vors
> 
> Er dritfint vær jo
> 
> (Magnus, 09:29)
> 
> (Isak, 10:30)
> 
>  
> 
> Du har gitt gruppen navnet _Gutta_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> setter som alltid pris på lyd fra dere! Hva skjer denne lørdagen?


	26. se så mange folk det er her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lørdag formiddag i London!

_ Lørdag formiddag, Borough Market _

De hopper på en av de røde bussene som lett kunne drept Even i går hvis de hadde hatt litt mer uflaks. Bussen går til Borough Market, de vandrer mellom store folkemengder og velduftende matboder, får smaksprøver der de kan, vurderer hva de skal kjøpe. Even snakker om filmer som har brukt markedet som lokasjon, Isak prater om terrorangrepet som skjedde rundt to måneder tidligere.

“Se så mange folk det er her nå. Man må jo bare fortsette å leve,” sier Even tankefull. 

Man kan få frysninger av mindre ting enn å tenke på at åtte mennesker ble drept i et terrorangrep omtrent akkurat der de står nå, i starten av juni, et av tre terrorangrep i Storbritannia på få måneder. Åtte mennesker ble drept i samme området som nå er fullt av liv, lokalbefolkning og turister i en god blanding. 

Even virker litt vel taus, det er nesten så Isak kan se tankene hans flyte vekk fra her og nå, flyte ut til større verdensproblemer.

“Det er trist og fælt, men baby, ikke tenk så mye på det, please?”

“Vanskelig å la være noen ganger,” påpeker Even og klemmer hånden til Isak i sin.

“Vet det. Men det er fint at det fortsatt er masse folk her? At man ikke lar seg skremme?”

Even bare smiler til Isak, gir hånden hans et ekstra trykk, før han løfter kameraet og gir oppmerksomheten sin til noe helt annet. 

 

De stopper ved et sted hvor de selger håndlaget fudge og bruker lang tid på å velge en smak, men ender opp med tre biter av forskjellige fudgesmaker. De kjøper meksikansk mat fra en bod og nudler fra en annen og deler alt, står litt ved siden av folkemengden og spiser mens de ser på folkene.   
  


“Jeg kom på noe du ikke vet om meg,” sier Even og ser på Isak som tvinner nudler rundt spisepinnene av tre. De står like ved markedet, kan kikke både på folk og the Shard, det høye glassbygget som preger London Bridge togstasjon, men de ser uansett mest på hverandre. 

“Hæ? Vedder på at det er mye, fortsatt.”

“Mhm.” Even hever et øyenbryn, Isak himler med øynene. 

“Men hva da?”

“Vil du gjette?” spør Even og gnir rømme vekk fra munnviken sin med håndbaken. 

“Serr? Nei, det gidder jeg ikke,” sier Isak og tipper hodet litt bakover. Even trekker på skuldrene og svelger maten før han snakker.

“Jeg vet ikke med deg, men jeg har alltid hatt lyst til å bo i utlandet. Hadde lyst til å dra på utveksling, snakket masse om det på ungdomsskolen, men… life føkka det til. Også hadde jeg dame og du er nødt til å være ganske mentalt stabil for å dra på utveksling - helt serr, man må fylle ut helt sinnssykt mange skjemaer og alt - så det ble aldri noe av. “

“Du har sagt at du har tenkt på å studere i utlandet,” sier Isak og studerer Even.  

“Mm. Men andre på videregående, liksom. Dét visste du ikke.”

“Du er alltid keen på nye ting da. Det er aldri for sent.”

“Vil du være med og flytte til London eller?” spør Even og ser på Isak med et blikk som både er alvorlig og litt utfordrende.

“Hit? Kanskje det er det vi skal når jeg er ferdig på Nissen?”

“Jeg vil ikke flytte til utlandet uten deg, hvertfall,” sier Even og dytter i Isak med foten. 

“Mhm. Tror det hadde gått dårlig, ass. For oss begge.”

“Åh? Hvordan da?” spør Even og hever et øyenbryn med et ertende blikk. Spent på hva Isak mener med det.

“Skulle jeg bodd alene, da? Eller flytta tilbake til Eskild? Kasta ut Noora?”

“Tror du Noora blir i Oslo når hun er ferdig på Nissen? Nei, men serr, hva med meg? Tror du ikke jeg hadde gjort det strålende i London for meg selv?” 

“Bortsett fra at du sikkert hadde gått rundt i en hasjsky for deg selv og skaffet deg en klein britisk uttale på alt mulig, så hadde du sikkert klart deg fint,” sier Isak med et flir og får Even til å fnyse. “Jeg hadde savnet deg ass. Selv med klein britisk aksent,” legger Isak til og skakker på hodet. Even kysser ham på kinnet.

“Du kan være med,” sier han og smiler bredt til Isak. "London, baby!"


	27. camping i senga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lørdag kveld!

_ Lørdag kveld, hotellrommet _

Dagen ble fylt med vandring rundt i byen og etter en lang middag på en meksikansk restaurant, før de til slutt avslutter dagen med undergrunnen tilbake til King’s Cross. Even virker en anelse fnisende mens de skritter opp rulletrappa som tar dem ut av den klamme undergrunnstasjonen. “Yesss,” utbryter han når de er på toppen og kommer ut i den milde bylufta ved King’s Cross-togstasjonen. Han kysser Isak raskt på leppene, i ren glede av å kunne trekke inn luft som ikke føles kvelende, før han puster overdrevent dypt inn. Han drakk noen glass vin mens de spiste og Isak greier ikke la være å smile av humøret hans. 

“Åååh, la oss gå på butikken!” sier Even og smiler stort når Isak tar hånden hans med et nikk. 

 

De går innom en liten matbutikk og Even er utålmodig etter å bevege seg mot hylla med kjeks og sjokolade, men Isak fletter fingrene sine inn i hans og holder ham igjen mens han selv blir stående og kikke på ølutvalget. 

“Vi må ha godteri,” sier Even og er totalt uinteressert i de ukjente ølflaskene Isak plukker ned fra hylla.

“Ja, ja. Vil ha noe godt å drikke også,” sier Isak og slipper hånden til Even for å bære med seg ølen, det er rabatt for tre flasker, han velger seks forskjellige. Even forsvinner i retning av godterihylla. De bruker litt tid på å velge ut noe godteri de ikke har smakt før, stusser over at Japp-sjokoladen heter Mars i utlandet og Even erter Isak fordi han ikke vet hvorfor. Etterhvert er de på vei til hotellet igjen, med en pose med godteri og kalde ølflasker. 

 

Senga på hotellrommet utvikler seg til å bli en campingplass for dem begge. Isak gikk gjennom kanalene på tven uten å finne noen interessante programmer, men etter at Even tok over fjernkontrollen endte de opp med å la den stå på en kanal som viste Notting Hill. Perfekt, mente Even, perfekt bakgrunn til litt chilling og filmredigering.

 

Isak ser på Even som sitter med bar overkropp, dyna over fanget og macen oppå det igjen. Tven er skrudd av, filmen er over, de har dratt gardinene for og Isak har drukket et par øl.

“Du? Mente du det du sa tidligere i dag om å studere i London?” spør han, litt forsiktig. Det har endt opp med å kverne i hodet hans en stund. Planene for etter Nissen er slettes ikke klare, Even har slått seg til ro med sine planer for året, mens Isak har utsatt å i det hele tatt tenke på det. Han har god tid, men det ligger og murrer i bakhodet hans uansett.

“Mhm -” Even snur hodet mot ham og hever øyenbrynene sine med et glis. “Er du med?”

“Ja. Jeg tror det,” sier Isak og ser på ham med et smil som er litt svakere enn Evens glis, men Even gjenkjenner likevel en nysgjerrighet i de grønne øynene hans. “Har aldri tenkt noe særlig på å flytte til utlandet, for å være ærlig.”

“Du har fortsatt tredjeklasse igjen,” påpeker Even. 

“Vi må gjøre research. Finne ut om de har bra studier her og sånn,” sier Isak og smiler. “Hvis de ikke har noe spennende i London, så kan vi gi opp, tror jeg,” sier Even og ler. Isak kysser den varme huden på skulderen til Even, før han strekker seg etter ølen som står på nattbordet. 

“Du har et poeng, denne byen har jo alt,” sier han og tar en slurk fra flaska, før han rekker den til Even, som får den siste slurken. 

 

“Og likevel tilbringer vi lørdagskvelden inne på et hotellrom,” legger Isak til en stund senere. Han flirer og strekker seg etter en ny ølflaske.

“Gidder du å gå ut, eller?” spør Even og flirer, helt overbevist om at Isak i likhet med ham ikke orker å gå noe mer. De har trasket rundt i London hele dagen, fra frokost til middag, og å dra rett til hotellet etter middag var nesten nødvendig. Isak bare fnyser og gir fra seg et sukk. “Det var ikke en klage. Er fornøyd med dette, jeg,” sier han og ser på Even med et smil. 

“Hadde ikke orket mer av London i dag, tror jeg,” fortsetter Isak og åpner ølen med et stort smil. Even trekker på skuldrene og flytter hånden over i håret til Isak når kjæresten synker bakover mot skulderen hans. “Er du ferdig med å laste over klippa, eller? Kan vi se Netflix?” 

Even flirer og presser leppene mot tinningen til Isak. Han sitter med macen på fanget, har brukt litt tid til å pludre med videoklipp fra dagen. “Okay, okay, masekopp,” sier han lattermildt og åpner Netflix på skjermen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takk for all tålmodighet og kudos og tilbakemelding ❤  
> og takk til Pagni som leser gjennom ❤


	28. kunne kjøpt blomster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> takk til Pagni som leser gjennom greiene mine, men enda mer takk til alle som fortsatt henger med! <3

_Søndag ettermiddag, tuben_

Det er mørkt utenfor vinduet på undergrunnstoget, av og til et lysglimt. Stasjon etter stasjon, de hvite veggene og røde og blå logoene med stasjonsnavnene. Even og Isak sitter siden av hverandre, fikk faktisk sitteplasser, selv om toget er relativt fullt.

“Du gjør alltid så big deal ut av sånn her. Jeg visste seriøst ikke at du hadde pakket skjorter en gang,” mumler Isak og ser på Even. To av de fineste skjortene deres lå pent brettet nederst i kofferten. En liten del av ham er likevel veldig glad for at kjæresten gjorde det, at han pakket med pene skjorter til dem, for Even ser helt fantastisk ut akkurat nå. Med sløyfe og alt, alltid litt ekstra.

Even føler nesten at det er en mismatch at de sitter på undergrunnen, at de tar Northern line inn til byen i stedet for en taxi. Isak insisterte. Unødvendig og dyrt med taxi når undergrunnen er noen skritt fra hotellet deres.

“Sånn i all hemmelighet så liker du det,” sier Even lavt tilbake og strekker armen sin fram for å la Isak ta hånden hans hvis han vil. Isak fletter fingrene sine inn i hans og det føles veldig riktig, en trygg liten boble, til tross for at de sitter i en nesten full togvogn i en by de såvidt har blitt kjent med. De har sin egen boble, bryr seg ikke om dem rundt, det er de to som er viktigst.

“Kunne kjøpt blomster til deg hvis vi var hjemme.”

“Vi skal hjem i morgen.”

“Hint, hint?” spør Isak og flirer. Han greier å ta et hint, tenker han, og bestemmer seg for at det definitivt skal være nye blomster i leiligheten deres når Even kommer hjem fra jobb noen dager senere, tilbake til en slags hverdag i Oslo.

“Kanskje. Får kreds på jobb, hvert fall, hvis jeg kan skryte av at kjæresten min kjøper blomster til meg.”

“Åh, ja, for det er derfor du vil ha blomster? Ikke fordi de er fine, fordi de symboliserer at jeg er glad i deg eller noe sånn, men for å skryte på jobben?” spør Isak og ser skeptisk på ham.

“Selvsagt.”

 

Even løfter den andre hånden sin mot Isak og stryker den over skulderen på skjorta hans. Isak sier ingenting, bare smiler og betrakter Even. Nesten uten å tenke over det lener han haka litt framover, ber om et lite kyss med et blikk mot øynene til Even. Et lite smil napper i munnviken til Even, han løfter hånden sin mot haka til Isak og presser leppene sine mot hans. “Love you,” mumler han lavt, Isak kysser ham på kinnet til svar.

“Deg også. Så - er du klar for å overvelde meg med romantisk shit?”

“Som du kommer til å elske. Ja. Jævlig klar,” svarer Even og smiler, han virker stolt. Fornøyd over å ha fått overtalt Isak til en romantisk kveld.

 

“Hva gjør jeg for å fortjene dette?”

“Du forelsket deg i en romantiker. Hva forventet du?”

“Jeg vet da faen hva jeg forventet meg. Så lenge det blir noe på meg i kveld, så er jeg med på litt romantisk shit, ass,” sier Isak og hever et øyenbryn mot ham. Isak merker at han får et blikk av en middelaldrende dame som sitter ovenfor dem sammen med en mann. Hun ser fra ham til Even, før hun smiler bredt til dem begge. Even smiler det brede smilet sitt tilbake. Isak kysser ham på nytt, slipper hånden hans og klemmer om låret hans under kysset, før han lener seg litt tilbake igjen. Fingrene flettes inn mellom Evens på nytt, det er fortsatt noen stopp til de skal av.


	29. london eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> london i påsken? sommerferie?

_søndag kveld, sentralt London_

De går av på undergrunnstasjonen ved Waterloo, blir stående og se over brua, se mot alle menneskene som går til og fra området hvor de gamle parlamentsbyggene og Big Ben er, før de kikker opp mot det store, verdensberømte pariserhjulet som åpnet i byen i 2000.

“Er du klar for tidenes beste date, eller? Håper ikke du er for sulten enda, for jeg har booka bord for etter turen med London Eye,” sier Even og tar hånden til Isak, etter at de såvidt slapp hendene til hverandre når de sto i rulletrappen opp fra undergrunnen.

“Så klar som jeg kan bli. Jeg er ikke sulten enda heller, jeg bare gleder meg til London Eye,” sier Isak og smiler.

 

Etter en stund står Isak og Even sammen i en av London Eyes mange vogner, blant turister som alle er like ivrige på å få se utsikten. Vogna er en slags glassboble de står i, med utrolig god utsikt. De nyter godt av det klare været. Isak lener haken sin på skulderen til Even, holder armene rundt livet hans og ser på utsikten. De ser den grå elva og alle menneskene bli mindre under dem, mens pariserhjulet sakte snurrer rundt. De har perfekt utsikt over Big Ben og det eldgamle parlamentet på andre siden av elva.

“Det er typisk deg å gjøre en sånn her ting til en superromantisk greie,” sier Isak lavt mot øret til Even.

“Har du tenkt til å klage hele kvelden?” spør Even ertende og lener seg bakover mot ham, strekker hodet bakover og flirer.

“Nei, lover ass. Men du vet du ikke trenger bruke så mye penger på meg. Dette er sikkert dritdyrt.”

“Det er seriøst deg jeg vil bruke pengene mine på,” sier Even og stryker noen fingre over håret til Isak, over hårlokkene som faller ned mot øynene hans. Isak himler med øynene.

“Okei, da,” sier han med et påtatt irritert sukk. “Bruker veldig lite penger på ting som ikke involverer deg selv, egentlig. Treninga, da, og mat når jeg ikke er hjemme,” sier han og trekker på skuldrene. De bryr seg ikke noe særlig om at de står i en slags pariserhjulvogn sammen med ti andre, ti andre turister med kamera og opprømte blikk ut mot storbyen under dem. De flørter og ler som om de skulle vært alene, mens alle de andre står sammen med sine kjære og peker mot byen under dem.

“Jeg får utbytte av treningen din, baby,” sier Even og ser på ham med øyenbrynet hevet og det vante, ertende smilet om munnen. Isak kysser ham kort, mens Even nærmest bokser ham i magen.

“Åh, slutt a. Du liker det jo.” Isak holder seg til magen og flirer.

“Jeg liker treningen din akkurat like mye som du liker at jeg planlegger fancy kveld for deg,” sier Even tilbake og flirer. “Elsker det.”

“Jo-a. Er ikke så gira på fancy restaurant og sånn, men som jeg sa… jeg er med så lenge du er happy,” sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene. “Det er godt å høre,” sier Even og flirer såvidt. Han lener seg inn mot skulderen til Isak igjen, synker mot ham og ser ut gjennom glasset.

 

“Skal du ikke ta bilder?” spør Isak etter en stund, mens vogna de står i langsomt beveger seg mot toppen av pariserhjulet. Han vet at Even pakka med seg kameraet, men det ligger foreløpig i sekken han har satt fra seg ved benken i vogna deres.

Even bare trekker lett på skuldrene, skotter bort på sekken for å dobbeltsjekke at den er trygg. “Føler ikke for det. Noen ganger ender jeg opp med å bruke så mye tid bak kameraet, at jeg bare tenker på hvordan filmklippet og bildene kommer til å se ut senere, sånn at jeg glemmer litt hvor jeg faktisk er,” sier han

“Hm. Ja, jeg kan skjønne det,” sier Isak rolig og strammer armene sine rundt livet til Even.

“Og nå, i kveld, skal jeg bare være her med deg. Og det er nå som teller, ikke hvordan det ser ut på film når vi ser på det senere,” fortsetter Even og

“Jeg er her med deg også. Og jeg føler helt seriøst at jeg har blitt mye bedre på det… Leve her og nå, altså.”

“Er ikke så mange steder som er bedre for dét enn her. På ferie med deg,” sier Even og legger hendene sine mot armene til Isak. Han lener hodet bakover så han kan legge kinnet sitt mot Isaks.

“Ser du Westminster Abbey?”

“Eh, tror det,” svarer Even.

Isak peker ut kirka for Even, før de begge blir stående og se fascinert på hvordan sentrum av London utfolder seg under dem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samme om du er på fjellet eller i skogen eller i byen (London?) så ønsker jeg deg en utrolig god påske! Kjærleik til alle dere❤️


	30. you're the one that I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> London Eye, også... middag?

_ søndag kveld, sentralt London _

“Du kjenner meg for godt,” sier Isak og ser på Even over menyen.

“Jeg tror du har for fjerne tanker om meg noen ganger. Når jeg tar deg med på date, så velger jeg jo helst et sted jeg vet du kommer til å elske. Hadde du ikke sånn innerst inne hatet det hvis jeg tok deg med på et fancy sted med vinglass på alle bordene? Vinglass og rolig middagsmusikk?” spør Even og smiler tilbake mot ham, mens han kikker på den korte drikkemenyen.

“Hadde hata det litt. Hadde sikkert holdt ut, men for din del.” Isak ser på ham med et smil, lener seg litt tilbake der han sitter ovenfor Even i den hyggelige booten de har slått seg ned i.

I stedet for å ta taxi til en luksuriøs restaurant etter turen i London Eye slik Even hele dagen hadde hintet til at de skulle, tok Even hånden til Isak og fulgte ham med på en kort gåtur langs Themsen. De gikk til en av restaurantene like ved Waterloo togstasjon. Restauranten er helt perfekt, et sted med upåklagelig burgermeny, god atmosfære og fantastisk chips. Ikke noe fancy, men hyggelig sted og god mat.

“Jeg kjenner deg jo. Vet at god pomfritt og øl er veien til hjertet ditt.”

“De spiller din type musikk, da,” sier Isak og himler med øynene når ‘you’re the one that I want’ fra Grease blir spilt over høyttalerne og Even synger med. 

“You better shape up, cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you.”

De bestiller drikke og kikker på menyen, drikker en øl allerede før burgerne deres dukker opp. Tiden flyr, både burgerne og pomfritten blir raskt borte, men de blir sittende lenge etter maten er borte. De snakker, ler, synger litt og bestiller mer drikke.

 

“Du har overrasket meg litt. At du driter i den romantiske restauranten du sikkert så for deg, og… burgersted,” sier Isak. Smilet hans får hele ansiktet hans til å lyse opp, hele setningen hans høres veldig fornøyd ut. Han har tømt noen ølflasker, de har god øl fra et lokalt bryggeri, mens Even biter i et tynt sugerør. 

“Er ikke det bare enda mer romantisk? At jeg går etter hjertet ditt helt direkte?” spør Even håpefullt. Isak flirer og legger hånden sin over Evens. “Joda,” mumler han med et smil og lener seg over bordet for å kysse Even, som smaker av lime, løkringer og gin. Even dveler ved kysset, lar hånden hvile mot nakken til Isak, holder ham igjen noen sekunder, før Isak setter seg tilbake på benken. Han fletter fingrene sine inn mellom Evens og hever et øyenbryn.

“Har du mer planlagt for denne daten, eller?” spør han og stryker tommelen sin over hånden til Even.

“Mm… Nei, ikke egentlig. Har du lyst til noe spesielt? Vi kan vandre litt ute, se på London Eye når det har blitt ordentlig mørkt,” sier Even og møter blikket hans med et smil, før øynene hans flytter seg til den blonde servitøren mens han legger bankkortet sitt fram for å vise at de er klare til å betale. Isak fanger blikket hans igjen. 

“Aha? Du har drukket gin og har lyst til å gjøre noe annet enn å dra meg med til senga? Hvem er du? Hva har skjedd?” spør Isak ertende og flirer. 

Den hyggelige servitøren kommer bort. Isak blir stille mens Even betaler, men han stryker kneet sitt inntil låret til Even under bordet. Blikket han får tilsier at Even absolutt legger merke til det, men Isak greier ikke la være. Even er uansett en mester på å spille uberørt og han småsnakker lett med servitøren mens han tar seg av regningen. “Thank you,” sier servitøren høflig når hun legger kvitteringen på bordet. Hun ser på dem begge med et fornøyd smil, før hun forsvinner mot kjøkkenet igjen. Even lener seg framover mot Isak når hun har gått.

“Baby, jeg har alltid lyst til det. Men det er siste kvelden vår her,” sier han lavt til Isak. Smilerynkene hans lyser opp hele ansiktet og Isak klemmer låret hans mellom begge sine med et glis.

“Jeg vet. Vi kan godt vandre litt, vi må jo til hotellet en gang uansett,” svarer Isak med et smil, før han reiser seg opp for å gå ut i den travle byen igjen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere er stadig vekk flotte og jeg er så glad for at dere gidder å være med til London (fortsatt)! <3
> 
> Honest Burgers kan anbefales hvis noen tilfeldigvis skal til London & er glad i chill steder...


	31. jeg er med deg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> date night midt i London

_ søndag kveld, sentralt London _

Even greier ikke holde hendene sine unna Isak når de er utenfor restauranten. Isak trekker ham mot seg, tar tak i bukselinningen hans og smiler mot leppene hans. “Du,” mumler han mellom kyssene han får. “Mhm?” spør Even lavt, lar leppene kysse lett langs kjeven til Isak for å la ham snakke.

“Takk, ass. For London Eye og sånn,” sier Isak og smiler, han trekker kroppen til Even enda litt tettere inntil seg. “Baby,” mumler Even med et lite glis, ordentlig glad for at Isak har vært like fornøyd med kvelden som han håpet mens han planla. At Isak sier takk varmer, det er som noe inne i ham begynner å gløde. 

“Takk for at du er med meg,” sier han lavt og presser leppene sine mot Isaks. Noen øyeblikk står verden stille, de blir stående utenfor burgerstedet en stund, står ved hjørnet av bygget uten å bry seg om noe annet enn hverandre. Hendene deres finner veien til hverandre, de fletter fingre allerede før kysset avbrytes. Even lener pannen sin mot Isaks og åpner øynene. 

“Ikke takk,” sier Isak rolig og stryker fingrene over nakken til Even, før han retter på skjortekragen hans. 

“Jeg er med deg, vet du. Om så det er bading i kjelleren til tanta di, eller nattklubb i London, eller hva nå enn du finner på,” fortsetter han og smiler mer.

“Elsker deg,” sier Even lavt og gir Isak enda et kyss. Et nytt kyss, som heller ikke blir kort.

 

Det krever litt vilje å dra seg vekk fra hjørnet de står ved, skape litt avstand mellom dem, men etterhvert går de hånd i hånd mot elva. De går mot den moderne stålbrua som går tvers over Themsen, to gangbruer på hver side av den store togbrua. 

“Det er ikke sikkert at vi hadde vært her hvis ikke du hadde fiksa alt med fly og det den dagen,” sier Even og følger med Isak mot rekkverket når de har kommet opp på brua. 

“Kanskje vi hadde vært et annet sted.”

“Kanskje vi er et annet sted, i et parallelt univers?”

“Vi er det. Med uendelige muligheter, og alt skjer,” sier Isak og snur seg mot Even i stedet for å se på utsikten utover Themsen, enda de kan se London Eye og Houses of Parliament fra der de står på brua. 

“Og også et univers hvor den bussen traff meg?” spør Even og lener seg mot Isak. Han holder stemningen lett, han vet godt at det han sier er mørkt, men mener ikke så mye med det. 

“Fint at du og jeg er i dette universet.” Isak flytter hånden sin mot korsryggen til Even, sniker den såvidt innenfor skjorta hans og kjenner på huden på ryggen. Det rykker i munnviken til Even, han greier ikke la være å smile.

“Men du? Okay at London Eye er ganske spesielt og sånn, men ellers… Hvorfor er dette datenight, men ikke i går? Vi spiste jo middag ute og hadde sex da også,” spør Isak, oppriktig en anelse forvirret og nysgjerrig.

“Jeg vet. Var vel litt date det også, men nå var det jeg som bestemte alt,” sier Even og flirer. “Overrasket deg. Og betalte, da. Hver dag er en date, var det ikke det du sa?”

Isak ler og flytter seg enda nærmere Even, som drar ham inntil seg mens han kjenner rekkverket mot ryggraden sin. 

 

“Hotell?”

“Mhm,” sier Isak lavt og smiler svakt når Even dytter nesa si mot hans, før han trekker seg unna og tar hånden til Isak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❤️


	32. fuck, så fin du er

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comeback?
> 
> Isak og Even er på ferie i London, siste kvelden deres var "Evens datenight" og det siste vi hørte fra de (i april) var at de skulle til hotellet etter London Eye, burger og litt byvandring - dette er morgenen etter. I juli 2017.

_mandag morgen, hotellrommet_

Isak våkner før Even, han våkner av seg selv og føler seg uvant utvilt. Han kikker ut av vinduet på himmelen som såvidt kan skimtes øverst i sprekken mellom gardinene, over hustaket på andre siden av gata. Det ser grått ut.

Even ligger utstrakt ved siden av ham, sover med den store dyna løst over skulderen, han ser veldig fredelig ut. Det er kanskje like greit å la ham være. Kvelden før var nærmest perfekt. Søndag kveld i London, planlagt av Even, med det berømte pariserhjulet, mat på et hyggelig sted og all verdens tid i den deilige hotellsenga før de sovnet. Isak minner seg seg selv på at han skal skryte litt av Even senere, nå skal han få sove i fred.

Noen minutter ligger Isak helt stille og ser på ham, nyter stillheten og hører kjæresten puste rolig i søvne, før han etterhvert sniker seg ut av senga og flytter seg til gulvet.

 

Alarmen til Even ringer - halv ti presis - og han våkner mens Isak er midt i situps-rutinen sin. Rutinen som han ikke har brydd seg om etter at de dro fra Oslo, men nå har brukt morgenen på. Even skrur av alarmen og vrir seg i senga.

“Firehundreogtrettitre, firehundreogtrettifire,” sier Isak mens han tar to situps til og får Even til å rulle rundt, for å komme nærmere Isak på gulvet, mens han ler.

“Ikke faen,” sier Even og kaster puta si på Isak som legger seg flat på gulvet og ler, ler så han må holde seg til magen. “Seff ikke.”

“God morgen,” mumler Even og strekker seg til et kyss.

“Fuck, så fin du er,” mumler han og lukker øynene når Isak gir ham et kort kyss. Isak må sette seg opp, mens Even lener seg utenfor senga. Han legger hånden sin mot skulderen til Isak for å holde balansen, for å ikke falle ut av senga.  
“Du blir søt av at vi er på ferie,” sier Isak og drar fingrene gjennom håret mens han smiler mot Even. Even lener seg bakover mot puta igjen og Isak kjenner vinkelen på overkroppen i magemusklene. Han lener seg bakover selv, legger seg ned på det teppekledde gulvet så han ikke kan se Even lenger.

“Kom tilbake til senga a,” sier Even og løfter på dyna, drar den vekk fra den tomme plassen ved siden av seg. Isak ler og flytter seg raskt tilbake i senga.

 

En liten stund senere drar Even hånden sin gjennom det halvsvette håret og vrir hodet mot Isak, for enda et kyss. Isak fnyser, mens Even bare ler mot leppene hans. Han ler med åpen munn og løfter hånden mot kinnet til Isak, stryker fingrene lett over siden av ansiktet hans, mens Isak smiler bredt selv. Han vet at han er rød i ansiktet, muligens rød på hele overkroppen, men det er Even også.

“God morgen,” hvisker Even igjen og kysser Isak i håret.

"Veldig god morgen," sier Isak lavt og trekker pusten dypt, smiler mot kjæresten. Even lukker øynene med et fornøyd smil.

“Dusj?” spør Isak, i grunn ganske utydelig, mens armene hans forsøker litt klønete å snike seg under Even, for å dra ham inntil seg. Han får en lyd til bekreftelse og han kan kjenne hvordan brystkassa til Even utvider seg før de reiser seg opp fra senga.

Isak tar hånden til Even og drar ham opp av senga, inn på badet.

"Tror du badekaret er stort nok for oss begge?" undrer Isak og skritter over kanten på badekaret. Even flytter sjampoflaska som står på kanten over til vasken, mens han ser på Isak. 

"Kanskje."

De lager plass. De fyller badekaret med halvvarmt vann og manøvrerer lange bein og armer rundt hverandre, akkurat nok til at de begge får plass til å sitte der. 


	33. research

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even og Isak er på siste dag i London

_Mandag morgen, hotellrommet_

Even står i bare boxeren og drar fra de tykke gardinene. Utenfor virker det mørkt, himmelen er preget av forskjellige gråtoner og dråpene er tydelige mot hotellvinduet. Gaten utenfor ser mørkere ut enn tidligere og selv om det ikke regner lenger, så ser det kjølig ut og det ligger vanndammer ved fortauskanten. Han blir stående ved vinduet og ser ut, ser på de røde bussene som går forbi.

Isak benytter muligheten til å ta et bilde med telefonen sin, av Even med ryggen til og gata utenfor som bakgrunn.

“Må vi ut, egentlig?” spør Isak og legger seg på senga igjen.

“Ikke før om nesten tre timer, sånn… må-må.”

“Digg. La oss ligge her en stund til.”

“Greit for meg,” sier Even og slenger seg ned i senga han også.

 

Even kryper inntil Isak. De blir liggende inntil hverandre i senga, Isak legger armen rundt skulderen hans, trekker ham litt nærmere inntil seg så han kan kjenne den rene huden til Even mot sin egen. Even presser leppene kort mot halsen til Isak, før han lukker øynene og trekker pusten dypt inn, kjenner på lukta av den nydusjede kjæresten og følelsen av at ferieturen deres snart er over. Han føler seg lett, føler seg fornøyd med å bare være.

*

En time forsvinner uten at de gjør noe annet enn å snakke lavt med hverandre, kose og slappe av i senga. De ligger langstrakt oppå den store, hvite dyna de deler, fremdeles uten å ha kledd på seg ordentlig. Etterhvert har de flyttet seg, flyttet oppmerksomheten, selv om de fremdeles ligger mot hud mot hud.

 

Isak har oppmerksomheten på telefonen sin, mens Even ser på laptopen. Isak løfter hodet og ser på ham. Even virker veldig konsentrert.

“Hva driver du med nå?”

“Research,” mumler Even etter en stund.

“Ååå.”

Isak flytter litt på seg, så så han kan legge haka på skulderen til Even og se på skjermen sammen med ham.

 

“Nærmere 80 tusen studenter, i en by som er mindre enn Oslo… Liverpool? Eller hva med Manchester?” foreslår Even og kikker fort på Isak, før han ser på skjermen igjen.

“Hm.”

“York? Brighton?” kommer det fra Even før Isak i det hele tatt får tenkt over hva han synes om Manchester som potensiell studieby. Isak svarer ikke, bare forsøker å henge med på at Even klikker seg gjennom flere titalls faner.

“Brighton er visstnok Storbritannias Amsterdam? University of Sussex?” sier Even og viser fram et bilde av Englands sørkyst.

“Sussex? Su-sex?”

“Sussex! ...ser ut som det er county? Fylke?”

Isak flytter seg igjen, legger seg ned på madrassen og ser på Even i stedet for skjermen. Han legger armene under hodet og smiler for seg selv av Even.

 

“Har du det gøy? Du er skikkelig glad i London, du?” spør han etterhvert.

“Ja. Men det er jo så mange andre byer her, tror du ikke London hadde blitt litt vel stort?”

“Jo. Jeg er enig i det. Men jeg tror jeg er litt bygutt, så en eller annen by?”

Even rynker på øyenbrynene og ser tankefullt på skjermen sin, før Isak setter seg halvveis opp og ler. “Tror ikke du at du også er bygutt? Kan ikke bo på landet, vel?” fortsetter han og ser på ham.

“Åh, slutt,” sier Even med en latter. “Jeg flytter ikke fra Oslo med det første uansett.”

“Men hvis vi begge vil studere her, da? Ikke på landet. Vi må bo i en by.”

“Okay. Enig, egentlig.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> har et lite prosjekt for meg selv med å skrive ferdig denne, så hei (til alle som ikke har sett meg i kommentarfelt) ~


	34. Jonas

 

> **Jonas Noah Vasquez**
> 
> _15:14_
> 
> Når er dere tilbake?
> 
> _15:14_
> 
> er på flyplassen nå
> 
> _15:15_
> 
> Gardermoen?
> 
> _15:16_
> 
> Nei, men er der om noen timer! Savner du meg?
> 
> _15:16_
> 
> Nei
> 
> _15:17_
> 
> Ok.
> 
> gaming hos oss i morgen eller noe?
> 
> _15:17_
> 
> På kvelden?
> 
> _15:18_
> 
> Yes. Even jobber til sju
> 
> _15:19_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> åååh, dere skulle bare visst hvor glad jeg ble for å se at dere fortsatt er med til London!


	35. utsjekk

_ Mandag, reise _

Det regnet hele morgenen, mens de langsomt pakket sammen sakene sine, inkludert flere pakker te som Even, både til deres eget kjøkkenskap, til moren til Even og til Sana.

Rett før det er tid for utsjekk står de sammen i resepsjonen. Even kysser Isak ved tinningen etter å ha nikket bekreftende når resepsjonisten spør om de har hatt et bra opphold.

“Det blir digg å komme hjem da,” sier han og skyver noen av krøllene til Isak bakover. Han heiser sekken opp på skuldrene og smiler før han går mot utgangen.

“Til vår egen dusj,” mumler Isak bekreftende. 

“Og maten min?” spør Even mens han snur seg, slik at han går baklengs og ser på Isak. Leppene hans sprekker opp i et ertende smil og han hever øyenbrynene spørrende. Fem dager på ferie er ikke helt nok til å bli lei av restaurantmat, hvertfall ikke med det utvalget London har, men det er likevel greit å ha et kjøkken.

“Seff. Men ikke bli for cocky...” Isak nikker mot Even med et flir.

“Beskjed mottatt.”

De er glade for at de faktisk pakket paraplyer, for når de går ut av lobbyen på hotellet er himmelen mørk og det faller små dråper tett i tett. Lufta er varm, men juliregnet er på plass. Gatene er våte og små bekker renner langs fortauet. Perfekt dag å dra hjem fra London på.

Etterhvert kommer de seg til flyplassen, kjøper noe mat og finner veien til riktig gate. Flyet deres er i rute og etter to timer i lufta lander de ved Gardermoen. De må gjennom passkontroll etter landing og flyplassen er travel, men etterhvert er de på vei hjem fra Gardermoen også. 

 

-

 

Flytoget har sitteplasser og Isak løfter kofferten opp i hylla over dem før han setter seg ned i setet siden av Even. Han tar mobilen ut av lomma og ser på de få meldingene som har tikket inn nå som den ikke lenger er i flymodus.

“Du? Det er ok om Jonas kommer i morgen?” spør han og ser på Even som selv er opptatt med sin telefon.

“Hvorfor spør du? Det er vel alltid ok.”

“Bra. Vi kan sikkert fikse noe mat, så kan du få spise når du kommer hjem fra jobb,” sier Isak og trekker på skuldrene.

“Åh, takk,” sier Even og ser opp fra telefonen sin. Han ser på Isak med et smil.

“Sa du ikke noe om at vi skulle til foreldrene dine også?”

“Jo. Jeg tror det var fredag, pappa frister med pizza,” sier Even og husker at han selv lovte å ta med bilder og film fra turen deres, så foreldrene hans får se. 

“Digg. Også blir det digg å komme hjem.” 

Isak lener seg bakover i setet, lar blikket gå ut av togvinduet. Even smiler for seg selv og klemmer kjæresten lett over kneet, før han ser på telefonen sin igjen.

**Author's Note:**

> alt er love <3


End file.
